Because Flame Len and The Other Memories
by Rani Konako
Summary: Chap 11 Updat! Rin, Len, Lui? Siapa yang mendapati Hati Rin kelak?
1. Fic chapter 1 : WHT?

**Summary: "APA-APAAN INI?"kata Rin yang membuat FanFic dan mendapat Flame dari seseorang dengan bahasa kasar dan ngehina banget,Miku Cuma ngeleng-ngeleng RnR please!**

Rani:erhm!saya mau bikin cerita tentang seseorang yang buat fanfic and

Rin:ga seru dong kalau diceritain sekarang author

Rani:ya udah,

Riu:aku pu-

Rani:ngapain lo kemari HAH!*ngabur lagi*

Riu:duh…Rani..masih marah ya?*ngacak rambut

Rin:ada apa dengan hubunganmu dengan author?

Riu:gua putus ma dia*langsung dilindes Rind an len* ok!kita langsung ke cerita aja!

Len:the hell judulnya ngehina aku banget ==

Fanfic buatanku di flame sama shota-con!

Chap1:WTH?

(Normal POV)

" Yipie-akhirnya ceritaku jadi juga-ngehehe " kata seorang gadis dengan rambut honey blond dengan pita kelinci, dia tertawa puas FanFic tentang UTAUloids sudah di publish. Rin tersenyum simpul sambil berharap ada yang me Riview ceritanya, lalu dia menutup laptopnya dan mengambil jeruk di kulkas sambil menunggu review, sambil membayangkan apa komentar-komentar dari para readers tercinta..

.

.

.

.

" Ting Tong "suara bel terdengar, Rin memasang muka gembira dia berlari menuju pintu dan membukakannya, dilihatnya seorang gadis memiliki iris hijau tosca dengan rambut twin teal yang warnanya sama dengan matanya.

" Hai, Rin! Bagaimana FanFicnya udah jadi? " kata Miku dengan tersenyum lembut pada Rin, Rin hanya tersenyum balik dan menggangguk. " Boleh aku lihat fanficmu? " Miku lalu masuk ke kamar Rin dan menyalakan laptop Rin, rin hanya tersenyum dan menggangguk.

" Tentu saja! Aku minta pendapatmu ya Miku! " kata Rin senang sekali, Miku hanya tersenyum.. dan Miku membuka FanFic Rin di Website Fa*Fi*tion.n*t, Rin tersenyum.

" Hebat,Rinny-udah langsung dapet Riview! " kata Miku keras dan Membuat Rin yang lagi santai makan jeruk datang ke kamarnya, Miku menengok melihat muka Rin yang sangat penasaran.

" MANA? MANA? " kata Rin penasaran, Miku tersenyum.

" Aku juga belum baca loh… ayo baca bareng-bareng! " kata Miku menyemangati Rin. " semoga bukan Flame, Rin " Rin dengan deg-degan membuka tempat dimana review berada, dan sambil menunggu loading, Miku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Flash Disknya dan tersenyum.

" Cerita Miku-san yang udah diriview 1000 orang udah selesai? " kata Rin tersenyum, Miku menggangguk.

" Ya, tapi nanti Ritsu tiada " kata Miku Cuma memandangi sedih, karna di dalam cerita Ritsu sangat baik dan penyayang… " Lagian aku cape nulis chapter panjang-panjang yaitu 50 " kata Miku lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laptop, dia melihat Riview yang membuatnya cukup kaget.

" APA-APAAN NIH? " kata Rin bener-bener kaget dan marah, lalu Rin memandangi Laptop dan Miku mulai menggeleng-geleng.

Mau tau isi Riview dari readersnya?

Nih baca:

.

.

.

**Len_prince-of_banana chapter 1:Teto adventure!**

**Ceritamu ga menarik,udah gaje,NORAK banget!hahaha XD**

.

.

.

.

" … " keduanya terdiam membaca Review yang kurang lebih ngehina ceritanya banget, Rin memandang tulisan itu dengan sangat kecewa dan terlihat sekali bahwa hatinya sakit sekali, ketika mendapat komentar yang merupakan Flame, lalu Miku mengusap kepala Rin, Rin menunduk.

" Ini sih FLAME! " kata Rin tiba-tiba ngamuk. *Galak versi ON* " Aku mau lihat siapa orangnya! " lalu Rin menekan nama Len_prince-of_banana (karna ada accountnya). Rin melihat bahwa orang itu belum memiliki cerita sama sekali, Rin berpikir bahwa orang ini ga sopan banget, Rin melihat profil dari orang itu.

Namaku Len kagamine

Sekolah di VocaCrypton High school

" Inikan si kagamine playboy itu Rin " kata Miku memandang Rin, menurut Rin memiliki sekolah yang sama merupakan keberuntungan bagi Rin.

" AWAS SAJA KAU LEN KAGAMINE! " Kata Rin dengan marah menggebu-gebu ingin sekali ngebejek, ngelindes, membunuh, memaki-maki Len kagamine(serem…).

(keesokannya…)

Rin sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan keinginan menghajar orang yang nge-Flame ceritanya.

" Aku gak terima-gak terima banget! " kata Rin sambil menggerutu kesal, lalu dia memakan jeruknya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

" Ting Tong! " suara bel membuat Rin menuju ke pintu, lalu dilihatnya Miku yang keheranan dengan Rin yang mukanya Kusut sekali.

" Rin, kamu belum nyetrika ya? " kata Miku, Rin melihat kea rah bajunya, bajunya sudah tidak kusut lagi.

" Udah kok! " kata Rin dengan keheranan.

" Maksudku.. Mukamu itu loh… kusut banget, masih mikirin yang kemarin? " kata Miku dengan jujur, Rin menghela napas.

" Iya nih! aku ga terima banget! " kata Rin dengan kesalnya,Miku memandang Rin lalu ngeleng-ngeleng kepalanya.

" Ya sudah deh,ayo kita berangkat! " kata Miku tersenyum, lalu Rin menggangguk.

(Di sekolah)

" Miku kamu tau dimana kelas orang nge Flame itu " kata Rin yang tentu saja bilang bahwa itu Len Kagamine.

" Hm…ya , memang kenapa? " kata Miku tersenyum heran. " dia dari kelas 1-2 "

BRAAK!

Rin sudah membuka pintu kelas dengan kerasnya, hampir semua orang di kelasnya kaget bukan kepalang. lalu Miku menyusul Rin, takut Rin menghajar Len lalu Len melaporkannya ke BK… lalu setelah sampai dilihatnya Rin membuka pintu dengan kerasnya.

BRAAK!

" MANA YANG NAMANYA LEN KAGAMINE? " kata Rin dengan aura hitam di belakangnya, Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika rin sudah marah. seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blond dengan mata azure dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis mengelilinginya.

" Aku " kata pemuda itu tersenyum,Rinpun mendatangi pemuda itu dan memberikan aura hitamnya dengan wajah menakutkan Rin pada Len. gadis -gadis menyingkir dan Miku Mendatangi Rin untuk merendam emosi Rin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Rin pada Len?

-TBC-

Rin:wah-siap-siap ya len!*evil smirk*

Len:Hii!aku takut!

Rani:Maaf pendek,soalnya Mau Minta pendapat nyo—saya bikin cerita ini biar seseorang tau diri kalau nge flame punya orang dengan bahasa kasar!ga setuju saia….tapi untung di saya ga ada..seperti biasa Review kurang dari dua ,cerita ini pegat beneran….*serius*

Rin:karna itu RnR please!

Rani:oiya,cerita I love you len…sedang dalam proses!tunggu ya!dan saya juga lagi niat memperbaiki miss typo nyo- ^^

Len:biar cerita ini tetap dilanjutin!RnR please!

-belakang panggung-

_Rani:siap-siap aja len…yah..yah!_

_Len:pasrah deh!_

_Rin:kan kamu ga grepe-grepe aku ini_

_Len:iya ane tau…tapi_

_Rani:LO GAUSAH NGEREKAM LAGI DEH RIU!_

_Riu:aww…ya deh!_

_**Next episode:**_

_**Mana yang namanya LEN KAGAMINE?**_

_**APA-APAAN KAMU?**_

_**Emang kenapa?ceritamu emang begitu kok?**_

_**RIN!Stop!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A,APA?

Rani: Yuhu! Len sudah siap blum?

Rin: Len ngabur author!

Rani: hoho~~ Dia takut ya?

Rin: Naaa! biarkan aku baca disclaimer*ngarep bener*

Len: Huph, akhirnya sampai juga di Fanfic neraka ini

Rani: Whot? FIC NERAKA? GUA BUNUH LU LEN!

Len : HIYA! AMPUN!*ngacir*

Miku: Biar aku yang baca:

**Disclaimer: Seumur hidup saya, saya pasti ga punya Vocaloid! But, Ide cerita ini milik saya~! Warning! Typo bertebaran, Abal, gaje dan kagak lucu..**

Rani: Para readers! Silahkan membaca! oiya~~ bales Review~~~

**Shana Hwang** : Adeeeeeeee~~~*peluk* Kayaknya orang tukang nge-flame ga bakalan tobat..Paling..

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive:** Halo juga... Cerita saya bagus? Lucu? Makasih ^^a saya gak nyangka di bilang begitu loh..*sujud syukur*

**Hiyasumi 15** : Seme? seme? seme? apa itu?*di injek readers* ... Len memang sinis disini... ^^a tapi ga tau deh di fic kedua kaya gimana?

**Kito athena pemalas login** : Iya! Moga-moga pada baca dan nyadar ya~~ saya berharap loh~~ kiki

**koyuki love atsasuki**: Makasih... Makasih ya bilang bagus.. Eh? Bo,bonyok...? Nanti coba baca aja... kemungkinan gimana ya? kekeke

* * *

FanFicku di flame Shota-con!

chapter 2: A, Apa?

* * *

_(" Miku kamu tau dimana kelas orang nge Flame itu " kata Rin yang tentu saja bilang bahwa itu Len Kagamine._

_" Hm…ya , memang kenapa? " kata Miku tersenyum heran. " dia dari kelas 1-2 "_

**_BRAAK!_**

_Rin sudah membuka pintu kelas dengan kerasnya, hampir semua orang di kelasnya kaget bukan kepalang. lalu Miku menyusul Rin, takut Rin menghajar Len lalu Len melaporkannya ke BK… lalu setelah sampai dilihatnya Rin membuka pintu dengan kerasnya._

**_BRAAK!_**

_" MANA YANG NAMANYA LEN KAGAMINE? " kata Rin dengan aura hitam di belakangnya, Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa jika rin sudah marah. seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blond dengan mata azure dan banyak sekali gadis-gadis mengelilinginya._

_" Aku " kata pemuda itu tersenyum,Rinpun mendatangi pemuda itu dan memberikan aura hitamnya dengan wajah menakutkan Rin pada Len. gadis -gadis menyingkir dan Miku Mendatangi Rin untuk merendam emosi Rin.)_

* * *

(Normal POV)

_KAMI-SAMA JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA BERTENGKAR!_ Jerit Miku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau Rin sudah marah, RIN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BISA DI STOP! Asalkan kalian tau Len itu Artis terkenal yang sedang naik daun. Tapi biarpun begitu juga Len itu playboy. Sebelum ngelatur lebih lanjut lebih baik back to story..

"Jadi kau yang namanya Len Kagamine?" Kata Rin dengan aura hitam di belakangnya, Miku yang mau menghentikan malah mundur karna takut jadi korban oleh Rin. "APA-APAAN KAU DENGAN FLAME-UPH!" Ucapan Rin terputus oleh Miku yang tiba-tiba membungkam mulut Rin karna sangat terpaksa. Rin melirik ke arah Miku yang menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan -KAU-JADI-KORBAN-SELANJUTNYA!

"Rin! STOP!" Kata Miku sambil meluk Rin dan bungkam mulut Rin. _KUBUNUH KAU MIKU!_ Kata Rin dalam hati.

**JLEB!**

_Tak apa! Tak apa! Demi Rin biar tak dapat masuk hukuman dari BK! Semoga Negiku yang kutitip di Rin gak dibakar!_ pikir Miku agak takut-takut kalau neginya yang disimpan di kulkas Rin tidak ludes. Len yang memandang Rin dengan agak sinis dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau mau protes tentang ceritamu itu? Emang kenapa? Ceritamu memang begitu kok?" Kata Len sukses membuat Rin terlepas dari Miku, KAMI-SAMA! Jerit Miku dalam hati dengan keringat dingin & Rin yang sudah menyiapkan tangannya untuk menampar Len..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-Owari-

Rani*Di gantung readers* GA KOK! GA! DIBAWAH MASIH ADA! AMPUN!

* * *

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

"CIH! Lain kali tak akan kumaafkan! LEN KAGAMINE FLAMER!" Kata Rin dengan nada kesel karna sudah masuk sekolah. Miku langsung lega-lega banget.. _KAMI-SAMA TERIMAKASIH!_ ujar Miku dalam hati sambil berjalan dengan Rin. Rin terus-menerus kesal dan membiarkan auranya yang lumayan bikin ngeri keluar, Rin lalu melihat Miku. "Kalau mau negimu selamat, temani aku nanti pulang sekolah untuk menghajar tu anak tengik!" Miku langsung lemes-lemes banget denger itu. Merekapun menuju kelas walau Badai belum berlalu..

(Rin POV)

Sial.. Guru di kelasku tidak HADIR! SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGHIBURKU DENGAN RUMITNYA SOAL?

.

.

**KRAAK!**

**BUUGH!**  
**KRAAK!**

Aku memukul mejaku sepuas yang aku mau, benar-benar akan kubunuh orang yang menderingkan BEL ITU! Tau begini aku akan terus di kelas Len sambil memukulnya sepuasku! SIAL! Aku juga lupa bawa boneka pelampiasanku! ARGGGGH! KESEL! LIHAT NANTI LEN!

.

.

.

"Tch! Kenapa dia tidak ada permintaan maaf sama sekali?" ujarku yang sebenarnya mau menangis, mataku sudah mulai agak sembab pengaruh teringat perkataan Len yang kubenci itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul di hadapanku dengan wajah super shota nya...

"Hihihi.. Ada apa Rin?" Kata orang itu sambil tertawa.

"KYAAAAA! KUNTIL ANAK!" Kataku berteriak mengira ada Kunti di hadapanku dan memeluk Miku yang sedang meminum jus neginya hingga tumpah. Miku memandangku dengan sinis.

.

.

.

.

"Duh Rin! Nyelow KALI! Mikirin apa sih? Sampai kamu meretakan mejamu itu?" Kata orang yang tadi mengangetkanku sambil menunjuk mejaku. Matanya berbeda sebelah yaitu biru azure dan hijau daun dengan rambut berkesan perak namanya Utatane Piko.

"Aku? Aku? AKU KESEL TAU NGGAK?" Kataku lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura dark, Miku langsung menjauhiku perlahan-lahan.

"Mangnya ada apa?" Kata Piko dengan muka datar.

"Kamu tau 'kan? Aku buat FanFiction? Kau juga kenal dengan Len Kagamine si play boy? DIA TUH NGEHINA AKU DENGAN KASAR!" Kataku dengan Tereak-tereak kaya pake TOA hingga anak-anak kelasku melihatku. Apa peduliku?

"Ooh! Aku juga punya FanFiction tapi ga di Flame tuh.." Kata Piko sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya yang entah darimana(?). "Apa nama accountmu?"

"Rin Miss Orange.." Kataku lupa dengan yang terakhirnya.

"_Underwear_!" Kata seseorang dari pintu yang sukses bikin aku kesel tingkat wahid.. Dia tersenyum simpul dengan mata azure yang menatapku sinis, rambutnya yang diikat pony tail ingin sekali kutarik karna mirip ekor kuda.

"AHAHAHA, KAGAMINE-SAN! SELAMAT PAGI!" Kata Miku lalu menarikku keluar dan sempat membuatku bertemu dengan sosok IBLIS itu, KAGAMINE LEN!

(Miku POV)

"AHAHAHA, KAGAMINE-SAN! SELAMAT PAGI!"Kataku dengan sangat TERPAKSA. Rin melirikku dan menatap Len. Daripada dengerin keduanya saling berantem, lebih tepat kaburkan? Ayolah Rin! Jangan terpengaruh oleh Len! Lalu aku menarik Rin menuju tempat yang damai tapi..

**BUUK! DUAGH!**

"Ittai~~!" Kata Len Kagamine. Karna Rin sukses memukul perut Len dengan keras, dan dua kali. Aku hanya memandang Rin dan melihat Len kesakitan, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GAGALLLLLL! DASAR DIRIKU BAKA!

"KYAA! LEN GA PAPA?" Kata Fans-fans Len yang sedari tadi menemani Len.

"Ahaha, mana mungkin sakit kan tukang FLAME YANG SHOTA?" Kata Rin tersenyum sinis. RIN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BARUSAN?

"What did you say? IT'S HURTS!" Kata Len memengang perutnya. "Kau tidak suka ceritamu di Flame ya? Miss orange UNDERWEAR?" Terlihat percikan diantara Rin dan Len.. Oh,no! Akupun menarik Rin ketempat lain agar tidak ada pertengkaran lagi, setelah kami tidak kelihatan lagi di mata fans-fans Len dan Len..

"Kau melupakanku ya?" Kata Len dengan suara paling kecil.

(Rin POV)

"Kenapa Kau membawaku ke kantin? Apa kau tidak takut kena hukuman Kiyoteru-sensei?" Kataku menggerutu kesal karna Miku membawaku ke kantin. Miku hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Tanpa memedulikanku Miku memesan Sup Daun Bawang super sedap.. Menurut Miku itu juga.. Sumpah baunya.. NGENEK!

"Nee Rin, aku tidak mau kau dilaporkan BK! Kau mengerti 'kan? Siapa pengurus BK sekarang?" Kata Miku sambil memakan supnya.

**DEG!**

"Te, te, tentu saja!" Kataku sambil menjauhi Miku. Bukannya takut, bau NEGINYA Itu LOH! Asalkan kalian tau, guru BK kami bener-bener menyeramkan.. namanya Meito Sakine saudara dari Meiko teman sekelas kami. Miku terus memakan sup neginya, andai ada sup jeruk.. Aku pasti akan langsung mesen. "Memangnya untuk apa dia melaporkannya? PECUNDANG NAMANYA!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut honey blond diikat pony tail dengan mata azure itu...

"Hello~ Miss Tsundere!" Kata seseorang yang baru saja ingin tidak kulihat. Panjang umur banget baru diomongin... Eh? SHOTA! NGAPAIN DIA DATENG! MIMPI BURUK!

"SRUUT! UHUK! UHUK!" Miku yang sedang memakan sup neginya tersedak dan batuk-batuk, Miku langsung menarikku. Aba-aba untuk pergi dari Len.. Waktu Miku menarikku, Len justru menarikku dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!LEN!" Semua Fans Len cuma tereak-tereak gaje. Miku cuma melongo dan mukanya seperti kepiting rebus. KURANG AJAR KAU KAGAMINE LEN!

* * *

-Owari?-TBC-

* * *

Rani: Apa yang Len lakukan pada Rin?

Rin : MALING! *Neriakin Len yang ngebawa jeruk Rin*

Len: DADAH~~ JERUKMU PEGANTI TONJOKAN TADI!

Rin : HEY!*kejar Len*

Rani : Bah.. Abaikan kedua orang bodoh itu*di kasih hadiah Timpukan Jeruk dan pisang* Makasih Rin! Len! Enak LOH!

Rin+ Len : KEMBALIKAN!

Rani : ANIO (ketuleran temen bahasa Korea)! EH! TIDAK BISA~~!*Tiru gaya sule trus ngacir*

Riu: Ok para readers? Review sangat diperlukan disini...

Rani : PLISSSSS! REVIEW!*sambil nonjok Riu: OC milik saya..*

* * *

**Ripiu**

**Review**

**Ripiu**

**Review**

**please? ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3: Review cerita Len!

Rani : Myiaw.. Ngantuk..

Rin : Author ngapain nambah FIC lagi? Yang My life!

Rani : Aih, Rin.. Itu cuma dua chapter kalo ga salah...*siul*

Len : Ni author doyan banget dah bikin fic baru..

Rani : Tenang aja semua bakal selesai kok.. Nunggu review.. Kalau dikit atau kurang dari dua buang.. Kecuali yang att all.. Itu sih udah niat sampe selesai..

Rin : Awas saja kalau sampe discountinued~!

Rani : Ga lah Rin.. Paling aku pegat.. beberapa bulan ini.. Aku ga boleh pake ngenet lagi sejak mei..

Len : Bales Ripiu oi~~

Rani : OIYA! HEHEHE LUPA~~

**Kito Athena** : Entah? Ciuman? Fufufufu Rahasia.. Baca saja di bawah Okeh! Makasih Ripiunya!

**Miharu Mikan** : Iya~~~ Makasih Ripiunya.. Len nanti ga dikasih pisang gara-gara ngelindes kamu..

Rin : Hoh.. Baiklah! Disclaimer*Efek bling-bling Author kebunuh*

**Disclaimer : Author kita yang bakalan cuti mulai mei ini tidak akan punya vocaloid sampai kapanpun~ Tapi dia punya ide cerita~ Doakan juga author supaya bisa nyelesein semua fic dalam waktu 5 hari..**

Rani : Rin..*Nimpuk Rin pake jeruk* Yasudahlah! Selamat membaca~~

Rin : Jangan lupa Ripiu ya?

* * *

**FanFicku di Flame shota-con!**

**Chap 2 : Review cerita Len!**

* * *

(Len POV)

* * *

Mukaku dan Rin semakin dekat.. Muka Rin memerah hebat.. Aww, so cute..  
"Tenang Rin~~ Aku tidak bakal mencuri ciuman pertamamu kok~~" Kataku sambil mencubit pipi Rin. Hehe.. Maaf Rin.. Aku menggodamu.. "Awh.. Tenang saja Fansku aku ga bakal cium Rinny kok~"

DUAAAAK!

"KURANG AJAR KAU! LAYAK BANGET DAPAT HUKUMAN DARI TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA!" Kata Rin sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke perutku. Aku hanya tertawa, Rin menarik gadis berambut twinteal berwarna entah hijau atau biru. Sesaat aku melihat muka Rin memerah, sungguh aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi~ Akupun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop untuk Katsune Mikuo. Seorang pemuda yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan anak yang di tarik Rin tapi rambutnya tidak sepanjang itu. Akupun memberikan surat itu pada Fansku. "Kirimkan surat ini ke Mikuo ya?"

"SIAAAAAAAAAP!" Kata Fansku dan segera mengebut. Aku memandang langit yang biru, sesaat aku tersenyum.

"Ahh.. Ternyata Len kejam juga ya dengan seorang perempuan.." Kata seorang laki-laki dari mana? Aku menengok ke arah atas, bawah, kiri dan kana serta belakang..

DEG!

Jangan-jangan HANTU?Aku mendengar suara itu terkekeh lagi. Keringat dingin pun muncul di wajahku dan..

SRAAK!

"!" Aku kaget ketika melihat seseorang melompat dari atas pohon. Rambutnya hitam dan diikat pony tail dan matanya kuning keemasan.. Satu lagi dia itu laki-laki.. Aku menghela napas melihat orang itu, aku sangat mengenalnya.. "Rei Kagene.. Apa maksudmu tadi?" Akupun menghela napas dan melihat Rei yang sedang mengunyah permen karet. Rei tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku.

"Sudah kau hina Ficnya.. Dan tadi sikapmu yang kurang lebih.. Sangat membuat seorang wanita cukup malu.. Sejak kapan kau jadi menggoda wanita, Len?" Kata Rei sambil melihatku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil kertas, menulis sesuatu. Akupun memberikannya pada Rei.. Rei tersenyum..

"Kau suka dengan Rin-chan sampai menggodanya?" Kata Rei tertawa. Entah kenapa mukaku memanas seketika.. Akukan hanya bilang di surat itu 'Aku hanya senang menggodanya kok..' "Aw? LEN-KUN GAMPANG DITEBAK! AHAHAHAHA!" Kata Rei tertawa sampai ngakak begitu, he... Memangnya lucu apa? Dia terus tertawa sampai guling-guling di rumput.. Hum.. Menyebalkan.. Akupun mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahku. Rei yang melihat itu berhenti tertawa..

"Memangnya aku kelihatan suka dengan Rin-chan?" Kataku kesal dengan sikap Rei. Rei melihatku dengan seringai dan menunjuk wajahku..

"Yep, yep kau manis sekali sih~ Mirip cewe banget Len~ Tipe Tsundere~ Bukan ganteng tapi cantik~ Satu lagi, kamu udah ga keliatan play boy dan keliatan cantik, SHOTA!" Kata Rei menepuk pundakku. Hegh? Can cantik? Dan lagi dia bilang Shota! TIDAK TERIMA!

"APA MAKSUDMU AKU CANTIK HAH? REI! KAU JUGA SAMA DENGANKU SHOTA! TAK USAH MENGHINA DEH!" Kataku menunjuk-nunjuk Rei yang sedari tadi kurang lebih menghinaku banget. Rei hanya tertawa.. "DAN LAGI KAU SUKA RUI KAGANI KAN?" Aku asal-asalan menyebutkan nama orang itu.. Tapi sukses membuat Rei merona hebat. Tebakanku benar? Yes! Aku bisa menggodanya mulai sekarang! Aku menggembangkan senyum licik. Muka Rei menjadi aneh ketika melihatku tersenyum.

"Len.. Firasatku kagak enak dah sama kamu.. Ngerencanain apa kau?" Kata Rei yang sudah tau aku menyimpan rencana. Aku menatap Rei dengan tatapan jahil.. "Sudah kuduga.. Kau menyimpan sesuatu ya?" Kata Rei.

"Kemarin-kemarin Rui menembakku dan belum ku jawab.. Sebaiknya gimana?" Kataku seperti sedang berpikir.. Senyum licik di wajahku. Rei hanya begong..

"Tadi kamu ngomong apa Len?" Kata Rei kicep.

BRUUUUUUUGH!

Astaga.. Ni anak lagi Lemot atau kenapa sih? Masa di tanya begitu Lola bener.. Jadi dia mau Rui pergi? Astajim.. Rei..

"Rei.. Lu lemot apa lola?" Kataku memengang kepalaku dan memakai bahasa yang agak gaul dikit. Rei masih cengo, aku mulai gemas dengan sikapnya.. Padahal biasanya Rei itu ga selola ini.. Rei itu dicap sebagai anak yang pintar, cakep atau lebih pantasnya Flower boy*, IQnya ga tengkurep-tengkurep amet kok. Dan selagi aku menunggu kelolaannya..

"Le, Len-kun.. Ah, Rei-sa, sama." Kata seorang gadis berciri sama dengan Rei. Namun gadis ini membiarkan rambutnya terurai.. Dan nama gadis ini adalah Rui Kagani. Dia memandang Rei dengan penuh kebingungan.. "Rei-sama? Ada apa? Back to Earth.." Kata Rui sambil menguncangkan tubuh Rei. Rei masih memandang kosong Rui.. Set dah? Mikirin apa si kamu Rei? Ntar di tendang sama Rui loh.. Tiba-tiba muka Rei memerah..

"RUI! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DI SITU?" Kata Rei sambil menjauhi Rui. Aku hanya mengang kepala. Rui langsung memandang keheranan Rei.. Mungkin sekarang yang sedang ada di pikiran Rui adalah: 'Ni anak lemot amet jadinya?'.

"Ah iya Rui.. Kamu mau ga pacaran ma Rei?" Kataku sambil tersenyum.. Rui cuma bengong dan ngangguk sambil mandang Rei.. "Rei suka ma kamu kok." Akupun langsung kabur.  
"Len! TERKUTUKLAH KAU!" Kata Rei yang terdengar jelas.. Kan yang penting mereka udah pacaran.. Nanti tinggal minta PJ deh~

* * *

(Rin POV)

* * *

Mukaku kini mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Miku yang sedang berada di sampingku hanya memandang penuh arti.. Aku menyumpah serapah Len yang berbuat seenaknya di mataku.. Hiih, gadis mana yang tidak kesal digitu 'kan?

"Pokoknya aku bakalan bikin tu anak menyesal!" Kataku. Miku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Aku melirik Miku yang tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu tertawa Miku?" Mikupun berhenti tertawa dan melihatku.

"Aw, Rinny~~ Kau lucu deh kalau lagi marah.. Oiya, kenapa kamu tidak melihat review ceritamu? Siapa tau ada yang nge-Review kan?" Kata Miku.. Ah, benar juga.. Daripada aku memikirkan orang itu.. Lebih baik aku melihat review ceritaku. Akupun membuka situs web itu dan melihat ceritaku.. Mataku terbelalak kaget.. Nyata atau tidak.. Reviewnya ada 10! Dengan senang aku membuka tempat review dan menunggu loading..

"Gimana? Dapat Review berapa?" Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga review kok!" Sebelum aku menjawab, aku melirik ke arah HPku dan melihat reviewnya...

* * *

**-Miku negi Lovers**

* * *

**Rin-chan! Ceritamu bagus kok! Tapi rasanya belum rapi! seperti tanda baca dan lain-lain.**

**Tetap berkarya! ^^**

**PS : Saya baru tau Bakaito bisa ngeriview..XD**

* * *

**-Utatane Piko The fan UTAU**

* * *

**Aw.. Rin.. Ceritamu bagus kok..!**

**Len itu tsundere.. jadi jangan pedulikan dia ya?**

**Penulisannya di rapikan lagi ya?**

**Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**  
**Salam: Piko pangeran suara*plak***

* * *

**-Kaito no baka love Ice-**

* * *

**RIN~CHWAN! GOD GOD! CERITANYA GOD BUANGET!**

**Tapi penulisannya itu loh.. Betulin ya?**

**Abaikan Len yang super sadis ini! **

* * *

**-Gumi cuka wortel-**

* * *

**Rin.. Bagus loh.. UPDATE!**

**Aku Fave ya?**

* * *

**-Yuzukuri Yukari Rabbit-**

* * *

**Halo, Rin-chan! Bagus loh.. Saya suka! Update ya!**

* * *

**-Rei Kagene suka Rui-**

* * *

**Aw.. Rin abaikan manusia pisang itu*Tendang Len***

**Dia sih emang gitu..**

**Bikin Fic rate M dong.. *Ditimpuk***

**Haha..**

**Apdet nyo~**

* * *

**-GakupoSamurai talented**

* * *

**Rin.. Bagus update ya?**

* * *

**Luka suka Tuna tapi benci samurai**

* * *

**Hai, Rin-chan! Ceritamu bagus banget! suka deh! UPDATE! Dan Lupakan manusia pisang di bawah sana!**

* * *

**_-Kaai Yuki-_**

* * *

**RIN~~~! UPDATE~!**

* * *

**Len-Prince-of-banana**

* * *

**Ceritamu ga menarik,udah gaje,NORAK banget!hahaha XD**

* * *

Memang aku rada emosi sih baca yang terakhir.. Tapi aku senang banyak yang review. Aku menengok Miku yang sedang memunculkan senyum bidadarinya(?).

"Kudengar Len buat cerita loh.." Kata Miku, kupingku langsung menangkapnya dan dengan segera aku mengklik nama Len.. Akupun melihat satu cerita dari Len.. Mataku terbelalak melihat Sumarry dari Len..

* * *

**I will love you forever** _reviews_

Sulit rasanya mengungkapkannya.. Kenapa Teto begitu menyukai Ted yang sangat manis hingga menggodanya.. RnR please! Tenang saja! Ratenya bukan M kok!

* * *

"Pfft.." Kataku menahan tawa. Dari judul.. rasanya.. Kok berkaitan denganku ya? Bagaimana kalau aku baca reviewnya saja? Akupun menekan tombol review.. Dan mendapati banyak sekali review.. Cih.. Menyebalkan.. Sebelum aku mau menutupnya salah satu review membuatku kaget..(Baca dari bawah ke atas..)

* * *

**Kagamine Len**

KAU! KUBUNUH KAU!

**Rei kagene suka Rui**

Len.. Disini kagak bisa diapus loh percakapannya.. KIKIKI!

Ditunggu chappie lanjutannya~

Semoga jodoh dengan Rinny~~*ketawa jahat*

**Kagamine Len**

OWH! SHUT UP!

ITUKAN HANYA BERCANDA REI!

**Rei kagene suka Rui**

Aih, Len-kun.. Tadi saja kau hampir menciumnya..

**pemilik cerita(anymounys)**

Kau benar-benar ya!

Ini bukan untuk Rin-chan kok!

**Rei Kagene suka Rui**

Aww~~ Terlalu jelas memberitahukannya untuk Rin-chan! LEN! HAHAHA..

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Kataku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa akan bencandaan mereka.. Sungguh.. Aku tak tahan.. Miku melihatku heran, aku memberikan HPku kepada Miku dan Miku membacanya. Miku tersenyum.. dan aku tidak tau dia berbuat apa karna perutku sakit menahan tawa.

(Len POV)

Perdebatanku lewat Reviews masih berlanjut.. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat reviews dari

.

.

.

RIN! TIDAK! Mukaku langsung merah padam. Aku hanya menengok ke kanan kiri.. Semoga-moga tidak ada Rei.. Lalu aku mengklik tombol review lagi dan melihat percakapan..

* * *

**Rei kagene suka Rui**

Aih Len~ Kebaca Rin tuh!*devil smile* Jawab tuh~ jawab~

**Rin princess orange**

Len? Apa maksud percakapan di bawah? Dan ceritanya bagus kok ^^a. Aku tidak suka nge-flame sih..

* * *

Emosiku kepada Rei benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di tampung lagi.. Dan betapa malunya aku mengetik di Review.. Kubunuh kau Rei .. Dan lagi MANA DI BACA RIN? _Kami sama_? Aku punya dosa apa sih?

**POK!**

"Len~ Jawab dong~ Jangan pake muka merona begitu.." Kata seseorang di belakangku.. Aku menengok. Kulihat Rin-chan dengan Miku yang sedang melihatku dengan tersenyum.. Aku melihat Rei dari dekat pintu..

OH.. Dead to me.. Aku harus bilang apa?

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Flower boy : Cowo cantik..

Rani : Len?

Rin : Astaga.. Len-Len kau malu?

Len : Mukaku mau taro mana sekarang Rin?

Rani : Taro aja di kertas.. Biar banyak.. Readers! Review please! Please! *Puppy eyes*

Len : Hah.. Sabar sama author ini lah.. Anyway Review!

Rin : Keep or delete? Review please! Silent reader please review! buat yang ga punya account klik di bawah ini ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Can you say now?

Rani : Oh dead with me..

Rin : Author?

Rani : *Nyiapin tali tambang* Mati ah...

Len : Kamu mati? Cerita ini di kemanain?

Rani : Ku serahkan kepada kamu dan Rin..

Len : Hah?

Rani : Dadah teman-teman! Seusai nulis Fic ini saya bakalan dead kok.. Baiklah bacakan Disclaimer Luka~

Luka : Baiklah.. Aku muncul ga disini?

Rani : Ya kamu muncul..

Luka :

**Disclaimer: Author yang mau mati ini tidak akan punya vocaloid. Sebenernya dia lagi pusing nerusin Fic lain yang idenya buntu.. Nanti katanya juga dilanjutin kok!**

Rani : Kamu ngebongkar aibku Luka..

Rin : Kebanyakan baca komik cewe sih, kebanyakan gambar..

Rani : Rin shut up.. baiklah readers? Biar saya tidak mati.. Review please..

* * *

**FanFicku di flame Shota-con!**

**chapter 4: Can you say NOW?**

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

"Len~ Jawab dong~ Jangan pake muka merona begitu.." Kata seseorang di belakangku.. Aku menengok. Kulihat Rin dengan Miku yang sedang melihatku dengan tersenyum.. Aku melihat Rei dari dekat pintu..

OH.. Dead to me.. Aku harus bilang apa?

"A, ano.." Kataku sambil melihat Rin yang mengutak-utik HPnya.. Rin memperlihatkan senyuman liciknya padaku.

"Kalau begitu.. Apa maksudnya ini?" Kata Rin sambil menunjukan percakapan yang tadi di HPnya... Owh, aku harus ngomong apa?

**Glek!**

, Rin makin mendekatiku kesini.. Matilah aku..

"LEN-KUN!" Sebuah suara nyaring dari seorang gadis berambut pink lembut dan mata azure. Dia mendekatiku dan memelukku.. Namanya IA Kagamine, adik sepupuku.. "Hari ini kau janji menemaniku ke taman 'kan?"

"Iya, iya.. Kau mau kubacakan dongeng apa hari ini?" Kataku yang sedang ditarik oleh IA.. Selamat.. Terimakasih adikku tercinta.. Aku melihat Rei. Kami berpapasan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahaha? Berhasil lolos juga kau! Sini!" Kata Rei menarik tanganku. Ampun!

"EITS!" IA yang reflek langsung menarik tanganku.. GYAA?

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!" Kataku yang kesakitan karna tanganku keduanya saling ditarik.

"LEPASKAN REI!" Kata IA menarikku makin kuat.. **_KAMI-SAMA_**? AKU PUNYA DOSA APA! SAKITTT!

"TIDAK MAU!" Kata Rei menarik tanganku dengan kekuatan luar biasa.. A, A, SESAK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKIT!

**Sreek..**

**BRUUGGH!**

"KYAAA!" Kata IA yang terjatuh.. Rei terjatuh tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.. Aku melihat ke arah lenganku.. DAMN! lengan bajuku yang panjang robek! Aku punya salah apa sih sama kalian? Akupun mendengus kesal dan keluar kelas.. Haduh! Gimana ini? Robek!

"Kakak! Tunggu! INI AKU BAWA JAKET!" Kata IA yang kelihatannya sedang berlari.. Benarkah? SELAMAT!

"Ah ya maka-

**GUBRAK!**

Belum selesai aku berbicara.. IA sudah memelukku hingga jatuh. Ckk, adik macam apa kau ini? Memeluk hingga jatuh kakak sepupu sendiri!

"Go, go, gomen~!" Kata IA lalu berdiri. Aku yang berada di bawahnya langsung bangun.. Kayaknya hari ini aku sial banget sih?

"Cie~ IA!" Kata seseorang berambut sama seperti IA dan matanya yang lagi-lagi sama seperti IA. Tapi ia seorang cowo. Titik. IApun melihat cowo itu sambil mendengus kesal.

"Dasar AI!" Kata IA lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam..

**Glek!**

KABUR SEBELUM JADI KORBAN! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!

Langsung saja aku melakukan 1.000 langkah menjauhi IA. Karna nanti akan ada perang dari IA dan AI...

.

.

.

**BRAAK!**  
**PRAAAAAANG!**

.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAA! IA-CHAN!" Kataku melihat AI yang sudah pingsan karna terkena serangan 'kutukan' IA. AI memang sangat tidak bisa menahan serangan kutukan IA sih.. AI yang sabar kamu ya.. IA-chan memang ganas sih..

"Ampun deh IA!" Kata AI sujud-sujud di depan IA.. IA langsung tertawa kemenangan. Aku sih ngabur-ngabur aja ngeliat romantisnya mereka.. Hehehe..

**BRUUUUUGH!**

Aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh.. Apakah sakit? Tentunya..

"Ittai~~~" Kata seseorang dengan rambut honey blond yang panjang, matanya berwarna azure. Dia sangatlah cantik.. Sama seperti Rin.. EH! A, aku tidak suka Rin! TITIK! Aku menggeleng-geleng dan mukaku tampak memanas. Gadis itu lalu bangun dan menawarkan tangannya padaku.. Mukaku langsung merah seketika.. Ah, Len! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih! Kau ini seorang player! Tidak boleh jatuh cint-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! LEN!" Terdengar teriakan.. Jangan bilang..

"!" Aw, damn.. Kenapa para fans-fans datang disaat aku lagi ingin berdua- Len.. Tenangkan dirimu.. Jangan sampai kau masuk RSJ! Akupun bersiap-siap memasang kuda-kuda(?) dan lari sekencang angin.

* * *

**-(tempat aman)-**

* * *

"Haah.. Haah.. Akhirnya.." Kataku sambil mengelap keringat di dahiku.. Sungguh mencapai tempat aman untukku..

"Jadi disini kau bersembunyi Len?" Kata seseorang dengan nada naik turun. Aku menengok dan melihat Rin..

**Glek!**

Ternyata Kami-sama masih jahat juga padaku ya.. Hua... Aku memandang Rin, wajahnya memerah dan memandangku.. Rin.. Bisakah kau hentikan pandangan itu? Aku jadi takut melihatnya..

"Kau itu kenapa menghina Ficku sih?" Kata Rin dengan nada penyelidik. Aku hanya memandang Rin dengan muka kaget.. Set, harus ngabur kalo begini.. Akupun berlari sekencang mungkin tapi..

**CKITT**

"!" Seseorang menarikku dari belakang dengan aura mengerikan..

**Glek.**

"Kamu mau kemana Len-chan?" Kata Rin dengan nada seperti hantu.. Akupun menengok dan melihat muka Rin yang top banget dibilang mirip hantu jaman sekarang.. A? Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Anu... A, anu..." Kataku. DAMN! Kenapa aku malah jadi gugup di depan Rin..

**Drt! Drt!**

Hm? Huft untunglah.. Akupun membuka HPku dan mendapati SMS dari...

.

.

.

.

.

Rei.. Mencurigakan..! Etto, aura dari Rin bener-bener ga ngenek...

"Ah, tunggu Rin.. Janji ga ngabur!" Kataku. Rinpun berhenti mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan itu. Huft.. Akupun membaca SMSku.. WHAT THE HELL?

.

.

.

.

**From : Rei Kagene.**

**To : Len prince of banana**

**Len, manfaatkan keadaanmu.. Aku lihat dari atas loh.. Rin tu cantik.. Buru tembak-tembak!**

.

.

**PRAANG!**

Aku membanting HPku yang tidak berdosa.. Emosiku sudah naik terus..

"REEEI!" Kataku dengan malu. Mukaku memerah.. Bagaimana tidak? AKU TUH GA SUKA RINN!

"Len.. SUDAH SELESAI?" Kata Rin dengan nada ampun buat takut banget.. Aura Rin sangat menakutkan...

"I, iya.. " Kataku dan memasukan HPku ke sakuku..

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu?" Kata Rin.. Akupun mulai melakukan diam kuadrat di tempat..

.

.

.

"Etto, itu.. A, aku..." Kataku dengan gugup.. Jangan-jangan aku suka Rin? Tidak mungkin 'kan? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba mukaku memanas?

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban Len.. Apa yang akan dia jawab..

"A, aku..

"RIN-CHAN!" Kata seseorang berambut magenta dan memiliki pig tails. Huft... Ternyata dia datang juga ya... Kasane-

"Teto? Ada apa?" Kataku sambil memasang senyum manis.. Len langsung menghela napas.. Lagi-lagi dia lolos. Cih! Awas saja ntar pulang sekolah!

"Ah ini lo, Senpai Kaito minta tolong sama kamu buat ngasih ini untuk Miku.." Kata Teto memberikan surat bergambar hati..

"Pfft!" Kata seseorang di belakangku.. Aku menengok dan melihat Len yang sedang menahan tawa.

**BUAK!**

"I, ittai!" Kata Len karna sukses aku menonjok perutnya.. SUKUR TU! "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba menonjokku?"

"Mau lagi?" Kataku sambil mengambil surat dari Kaito-senpai. Len langsung menggeleng-geleng..

_'Daisuki Rin-chan.. Arigato Len-kun'_

"WHAT!" Kataku dan Len bersamaan.. Sungguh siapa yang masang bel sekolah kayak gitu sih? AMIT DAH! AKU GA PERNAH NGOMONG GITU!

"He? Ternyata suara buatan mirip ma Len udah di masukin kedalam daftar bel sekolah ya?" Kata seseorang berambut hitam diikat pony tail dan matanya yang seperti emas. Dia tersenyum sambil melirik Len. Len mukanya sudah memerah tomat. "Hehehe.. TEMBAK SONO!"

"F*CK WITH YOU! AWAS KAU REI!" Kata Len sambil mengarahkan pistol berbentuk pisang(?). Rei hanya terkekeh dan ngacir diikuti dengan Len yang ikutan ngacir.

"Ya sudah Rin kita kembali ke kelas saja." Kata Teto menggengam tanganku dan menarikku ke kelas. Aku memandang langit yang kebetulan berwarna biru.. Aku tersenyum.

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! KUKUTUK KAU!" Kataku kesal. Tiba-tiba Rei berhenti.. Aku yang sudah lari sekencang In-human tak bisa berhenti.. "GYAAAAA!"

**BRUKK**

**BRAAAAAAAK!**

"Auch Len... Kamu ga usah nabrak tiang listrik kali.." Kata Rei yang ngiris ngeliat aku nabrak tiang listrik. Sumpah sakit banget kepalaku.. Akupun bangun dengan megang kepala. "Len apa kamu ga sadar satu hal?"

"Eh? Apa itu?" Kataku kebingungan.

"Kau suka sama Rin?" Kata Rei menunjuk wajahku. Mukaku memanas.. Rei tertawa melihatku. "Kau pura-pura ga sadar atau begimana? Ketika kau bertemu dengan Rin bagaimana rasanya?"

"Happy dan nyama-

"Kau suka dengan Rin, Len! Kau itu pura-pura tidak menyukainya !" Kata Rei.. Aku hanya kicep dan melongo.. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti perkataan Rei..

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" Kataku syok.

"Kalau aku tebak sifatmu yang merona di depan Rin tapi tidak pada gadis lain.. Dan saat kau berbicara.. Kau jadi gugup banget-kan?" Kata Rei yang bagiku semua benar banget. Aku hanya menggangguk.. "Hm, mumpung kau sudah membantuku dekat dengan Rui.. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" Kata Rei mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

"Ba, baiklah.." Kataku..

"So, lebih baik kita ke kelas.." Kata Rei. Aku hanya memandang langit yang biru...

"Jadi? Aku suka denganmu? Haaah... Baka.." Kataku lalu mengekori Rei..

* * *

**(Rin POV)**** Pulang sekolah..**

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai juga.. Huft.. Aku harus mencari Len! Aku ingin tanya kenapa dia menghindar dariku.. TITIK! Tiba-tiba Miku menarik lengan bajuku..

"Ada apa Miku?" Kataku. Semua anak-anak di kelasku sudah hilang.. Iyalah mereka sih pada pulang duluan..

"Rin, dari tadi kamu nyimpen surat bermotif lope-lope gitu buat Len?" Kata Miku sambil menunjuk surat yang berada dikolong mejaku. EH! APAA? Itukan surat dari Bakaito-senpai! Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku dan menunjuk Miku.

"BUKAN BUAT LEN! BUKAN!" Kataku sambil menahan malu. Miku melihatku dengan seringaian lebar..

**ZRAAT...**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelasku, tapi aku masih membela diriku dari Miku.. Tanpa siapa tahu yang membuka pintu..

"Buktinya mukamu memerah.. BERARTI KAMU SUKA LEN!" Kata Miku teriak-teriak pake TOA. Ma, masa sih mukaku memerah?

**SRAAK!**

"A, apa?" Kata seseorang dari dekat pintu. Aku melihat Len yang menjatuhkan sebuah kardus berisi entah apa.. Muka Len kelihatan memerah sekali..

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

_Kami-sama_! Hentikan detakan jantung yang cepat ini! Ada apa denganku sih! Len melihatku dengan mata azurenya..

"So? Ini surat cinta untuk Len?" Kata orang berambut hitam dan mata keemasan mengambil surat di mejaku..

"KYAAA! BUKAN!" Kataku langsung mengambil surat itu, lalu aku menyerahkannya ke Miku..

"Loh kok aku?" Kata Miku menaikan alisnya..

**POK!**

Seseorang menepuk punggungku..

"Rin.. Kamu homo ya.." Kata Len yang ternyata menepuk punggungku..

**JLEB!**

Aku melihat Len dengan tajam. Sungguh aku ingin membunuhmu berkata seperti itu!

Aku hanya blushing di tempat... Miku membuka surat itu.. Sekarang berganti Miku yang blushing..

"A, ano ini dari Kaito bukan dari Rin.." Kata Miku sambil memalingkan mukanya.. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang malu sekali.

"Haah, kupikir Rinny~ Selingkuh.." Kata Len. Ha? Maksudmu? Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.. A, aku tidak tahan!

"Len, minggirla-" Kataku yang terputus melihat apa yang dilakukan Len..

**Cup!**

"A, a, a, a, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kataku teriak dengan apa yang dilakukan Len barusan.. "DASAR GENIT, PLAYBOY, KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Miku dan Rei cuma melongo dan mukanya memerah tomat.

"Aih Rin tsundere.." Kata Rei yang membuatku melindesnya dengan Road roller.. Tiba-tiba Len memelukku..

"Ri, Rin.. Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Len to the point? Mukanya memerah padam..

"Aku...

* * *

To be Continued Rin bakal Mati*Digiles*

* * *

Rani : HUEEE! BESOK SEKOLAH!

Rin : Ampun deh Author kagak usah lebe deh!

Rani : Maaf ya Fic ini jadi agak aneh soalnya ngerjainnya sambil FBan sih... Review!

Rin : Kayaknya Fic lain sepi Review? Author jadi kagak ngelanjutin ya?

Rani : Bener.. Males ngelanjutin.. Dan saya benci flamer kurang berperasaan itu!

Rin : Ohahahaha.. Jadi kita bales Review disini?

Rani : Yoi! Balesan Ripiu:

* * *

**Ryu Kago** : Hai- Ryu-kun!

Benarkah? Hore!*nari hula-hula..

Alurnya? Saya bahkan ga ngerti cara buat alurnya..*Digiles*

Ano.. Kalau ada typo kasih tau sebelah mana ya?

Makasih! ^^ Dan Makasih ripiunya~~~

* * *

**You-Know-who:**  
Len : Oh.. Itu doang..*ngambil koper*  
Baiklah.. Terimakasih ya! Sudah dibilang keren~! Makasih juga Ripiunya~

* * *

**Rina Aria** : Konsueksi orang shota kaya Len ya gitu~*Di tampar dengan pisang*

Hee.. Typoonya mana? Kasus FVI yang itu? Oh.. ^^ Makasih Ripiunya~

* * *

**Chisami Fuka** :Gapapa kok Fuka-senpai. ups..

Serukah? HORE!*ngambil lolipop di kasur(?)* Penulisannya hem.. Hem.. Saya ga tau yang diatas rapi atau ga.. Makasih Ripiunya~!

* * *

Rani : Mari Review! Ditunggu loh! Maaf ya yang diatas itu*nunjuk cerita* Review!

Rin : Biar para readers tau apa yang terjadi denganku..

Len : PLIZZ Review! Ditunggu loh!

Rani : Maaf ya Fic ini dibikin buru-buru gomen~~~~!

Rin : Review plizz.. *Puppy eyes*

**GUBRAAK!***Len dan anggota Vocaloid pingsan*

Rani : Are? Baiklah review!

Review...

Ripiu...

ditunggu...

Mind to review

?

.

Keep or delete?

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Pernyataan Len

Rani:Akhirnya jadi juga..

Rin : Cerita lain kau kemanain?

Rani : **Cerita I wan't know your love** yang ada Gaku sama Luka tidak dapet tambahan Ripiu~ Jadina males.. Cerita **What the?** Itu lagi buntu ide.. Cerita **My Life** yang itu ada 2 jalur.. Mau sedih apa seneng... **Att all friends**.. Lagi dilanjutin.. Cerita **I Love you Len!** Lagi dalam proses WB*digorok* Cerita lain discontinued gara-gara kagak ada review..

Luka : Haah.. Gaku-chan mirip cewe sih..

Gakupo : APA HUBUNGANNYA?

Rani : Ah, never mind.. Bales Review ya?

Rin : AKU!  
Miku : AKU! *Ngambil kertas Review*

**Hiwazaki Evelyn**: Hai Evenlyn-senpai? .Acik... Unik-Unik.. Hore~*ambil jemuran* Ya~ Mungkin saya pertahankan..*Lho?* Akhir kata Makasih Reviewnya! Keep Review ya?

**Miki abaddonia Lucifen**: Ya~ Selamat datang di FanFic saya*ngasih welcome* Mi-Miki-senpai jangan nyekek saya sakit...*ditendang* Hemm.. Ya sebentar nanti saya perbaiki :)

Akhir kata... Makasih Ripiuya~~ Keep review ya?

**Mundogami** :Makasih banyak! Ya~ Ntar saya akan mencoba rapihin lagi~^^b Akhir kata.. Makasih Ripiunya~ Keep review ya?

**Chisami Fuka** : Makasih Ripiunya~ Hehehe.. Maap-maap TBC... Hore~ Masih seru ya? Hore~~~!^^ Keep review ya?

**Kawaiine kaori-gloriaa** : Hai.. He? Semoga-moga jera^^ Idenya langsung muncul pas saya di Flame.. Akhir kata Makasih banyak atas Ripiunya~ Keep review ya?

**Hiyasumi 15** : Hihihihi.. ^^a Makasih banget.. Main FB kelamaan menyebabkan alur cerita menjadi kayak gini.. Hehehe... Makasih banyak Ripiunya~ And keep review!

**Amayamidori** : Keep it? Ok~ Saya bakalan keep! And Keep Review~~~!

Rin : Kok bilang mungkin sih Author?

Rani : Bentar lagi mau cuti dari FanFiction.. Kalau di delete sayang sih..

Rin : Yah~~~ Jangan gitu dong! Aku baca Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer : Author happy atao kagak pasti kagak punya Vocaloid.. Tapi dia punya OC..**

Rani : OK! Reading and Review please*puppy eyes

* * *

**Fanficku di flame shota-con!**

**Chapter 5: Pernyataan Len**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Miku dan Rei menatap Rin yang telah ditunggu jawabannya.. Terlihat sekali muka Len yang sangat memerah.. '_Apakah Rin akan menerimaku?_' Pikir Len.. Miku dan Rei menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan _Ayolah-Rin!-Terimalah-Len!_-. Rin lalu melihat Len..

"Aku... " Kata-kata Rin terputus..

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Begitulah bunyi jantung keempatnya.. Kenapa keempatnya? Pertama adalah milik Len yang kini melihat Rin dengan deg-degan.. Kedua adalah milik Rin sendiri yang masih bingung.. Ketiga milik Rei yang nungguin SMS dari Rui *Loh?*, Dan keempat adalah Miku yang mendapat surat cinta dari Bakaito-senpai dan karna melihat Rin dan Len yang ciuman.. Kembali ke Rin yang menjawab terputus-putus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya?" Kata Rin dengan wajah datar.. "Pengen pipis dulu!"

.

**GUBRAKK!**

.

Miku, Rei dan Len langsung pingsan di tempat. Rin buru-buru langsung ke toilet..

* * *

**-Toilet-(Rin POV)**

* * *

Rin! Rin! Kenapa jantungmu mau copot ketika Len menyatakan cinta! AAAAAAAA! Rin.. Tenangkan dirimu! Kau perlu air dingin sekarang!

**BYURRR!**

"GYAAAAA!" Kataku karna kaget tiba-tiba ada yang mengguyurku.

"Lo bilang perlu air dingin 'kan Rin.." Kata seorang anak berambut pig tails berwarna magenta.. Aku tau! Tapi ga usah dibasahin ke seragam ama mukaku dong! Teto tertawa dan melihatku..

"TETO! Siapa yang bilang?" Kataku kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Bajuku basah banget!

"Loh? Aku'kan baca pikiran kamu Rin..." Kata Teto ngelempar ember yang tadi buat nyiram.. Emang sih, Teto punya kemampuan baca pikiran.. Huh.. "Eh, Rin tadi aku ngedenger pikiran Miku bilang.. _'Masa sih Bakaito nembak aku.. Padahal dia 'kan baka banget...'_ " Aku yang ingat itu langsung ngakak ga pake ampun.. Ampun dah kamu tu kaga pake perasaan ngomong gitu dalem ati dah...

"Dasar Miku!" Kataku. Tiba-tiba aku keinget kejadian barusan tepat saat Len menemba-

"Kamu ditembak Len?" Kata Teto dengan muka penuh tanda tanya besar.. HEGH! AHHHHHH! Teto! Teto langsung menyeringai.. "Kenapa kagak diterima?"

"I, i, itu.." Kataku sambil memainkan jariku.. Aw.. Sumpah dah.. Aku bingung! Emang sih (mungkin) aku suka Len..

"Rin harus yakin dengan diri sendiri!" Kata Teto menepuk punggungku dan membisikan sesuatu padaku. Aku hanya angguk-angguk dan menanggapinya serius.. Yah, seserius diriku saat memakan jeruk.

"Kau mengerti?" Kata Teto.. Aku hanya menggangguk-angguk.

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Rin pergi tanpa membalas kata-kataku.. Aku langsung sweat drop di tempat.. Tampaknya aku ingin sekali menangis... Akupun mundung di pojokan. Tiba-tiba Rei ngedeketin aku dengan membawa HP berwarna kuning.

"Len.. Minta izin dong." Kata Rei sambil mengelus rambutku..

"Apaan?" Kataku singkat, padat, jelas.

"Minta izin moto kamu yang pundung.. Wajah melasmu TOP banget.." Kata Rei yang bikin aku kesel turun temurun... Langsung aja aku bangun dan mengambil pistol pisangku..

"REI~~~ MAIN-MAIN DI MULAI!" Kataku langsung tertawa. Rei yang tau langsung ngabur. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.. AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU SAMPAI KAU JADI TELUR DADAR! Aku terus mengejar Rei sampai ia tersandung..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bruukk..**

batu di jalan..

"E... Mama toilet dimana?" Kata Rei yang latah..

"Mana aku tau!" Kataku Mengarahkan pistol pisangku pada Rei.. Rei menatapku dengan tatapan _Tamatlah-riwayat-hidupku!_!-

"Rei-kun! Kamu dimana?" Kata sesosok vampir mengerikan bermata kun-Tunggu disini tidak ada Vampir so itu manusia bernama Rui Kagani alias pacar Rei tercinta. Rei langsung menghela napas.. "Rei-kun bantu aku, Len juga ya?" Kata Rui memasang puppy eyes.. Aku melirik ke arah Rei.. Sumpah mukanya merah banget.. Hehehe.

"Emangnya ada apa Rui-chan?" Kataku masih melirik Rei. Rei yang menyadari tatapanku memalingkan muka..

"Apa kau lihat-lihat Len? Nge-fans sama aku?" Kata Rei mulai kegeeran.. IDIH.. Nge Fans? Kagak LEPEL!

"Muka lo kali yang nge-fans sama gua.." Kataku pake bahasa gua dan lo. Rei memandangku.. "Bener 'kan tuh langsung nengok.." Kataku sambil nunjuk wajah Rei-kun yang masih merah.

"Dasar kegeeran kau shota.. Emang aku GAY apa? Jangan samakan aku dengan Kaito.. DODOL!" Kata Rei. Oiya, Kaito-senpai itu terkenal Gay. Itu baru gossip tapi kayaknya enggak deh.. Nyatanya dia nembak Miku tuh.. Wait.. Err? Aku merasa ada aura dendam deh..

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Rei?" Kata gadis bertwin teal berwarna entah biru ato hijau. Nah.. Lo.. Aku hands up.. Rei ngeliatin pucat pasi.. Rui udah pundung gara-gara dicuekin abis..

"Aku ga ikutan Miku-sama.." Kataku layaknya menghormati Miku. Aku melihat Rei yang melihat Miku yang sudah menyiapkan 'kan negi jumbo. Ok? Kayaknya kamu tamat disini Rei.. Aku nanti bakalan nyiapin kuburan buat kamu.. Tenang! "Rei, tenang! Aku udah nyiapin kuburan buat kamu kok!"

"Len.. Lu nyumpahin gua mati ditangan Miku? Kejem LU!" Kata Rei melemparku dengan barang-barang terdekat.. Sapu, papan tulis(?), meja, kursi, Set dah! JANGAN LEMARI! Aku langsung ngabur dari situ.. Terdengar jeritan Rei ketika aku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.. SELAMAT!

"Ano, Len-sama.. Boleh ya? Aku minta tolong.. Sini-sini kubisikin!" Kata seseorang yang ternyata Rui-chan. Akupun mendekatkan kupingku.. "Gini loh.. Psst... Psst!" Mukaku langsung memerah..

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kataku benar-benar menolak sekali hal yang dibisikan oleh Rui.. HARGA DIRIKU MAU DIBAWA KEMANA?

"Ayolah.. Nanti ada temennya Kaito.. Kaito bersedia kok!" Kata Rui. Sumpah.. Rui mukanya melas banget..

"THE HELL! KAGAK BAKALAN BERSEDIA! MANA MAU !" Kataku kesal setengah mati.. "BIARPUN FESTIVAL KEK! KAGAK SETUJU!"

"Tapi Len.. Kamu bisa dapet duit kalo ikut.. Lumayan loh.. 200.000 yen.." Kata Rui sambil menarik lenganku..

**PIK!**

Aku melihat Rui dengan senyum senang.. 200.000 yen? Aw.. Aku bahkan belum pernah duit sebanyak itu.. MAU! Aku lalu tersenyum bahagia.. Tatapan Rui jadi aneh..

"Jadi? Kamu setuju?" Kata Rui tersenyum.. Aku menggangguk. Rui tersenyum dan membuka tasnya.. Dia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.. "TARA! NIH LEN!" Mukaku langsung pucat setengah mati..

"ET DAH! JANGAN SEKARANG!" Kataku ngeliat barang yang dibawa Rui.. Aku langsung lari..

"LEN JANGAN KABUR!" Kata Rui sambil bawa barang itu... ET DAH! NO WAY NOW! AKU OGAH!

"KAGAK MAU! NTAR AJA! PAS MAU FESTIFAL!" Kataku sambil lari..

"LEEEEEEEEEN!" Kata Rui mengejarku.. Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara aku dan Rui.. Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan seorang pemuda.. Muka mereka berdekatan..

Itu...

Itu..

ITUKAN RIN?

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Sehabis dari Toilet, aku keluar dan memikirkan cara dari Teto. Aku menendang batu kecil yang berada di dekatku.. LOH? Aku melihat sebuah spanduk berwarna merah... Aku membacanya..

"**Festifal Sekolah, Buruan IKUTT! ****Berhadiah uang 200.000 yen jika Menang..**" Kata-kata di Spanduk itu menghipnotisku.. 200.000 yen? AHHH! MIMPI! Akupun melihat kebawah lagi.. Tertera peraturan juga toh..

"Harus berpasangan..?" Kataku bingung dengan kata-kata itu.. Kalau sama Len.. Aku menggeleng-geleng. Entah kenapa mukaku panas sekali.. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri..

**Drt... Drt..**

Huh? Apaan? Aku menggambil HPku dan melihat mendapat Review alert.. Aku langsung nyengir-nyengir bacanya.

* * *

**Rinto the prince of sound**

Ficmu seperti yang dikatakan Len.. Hanya saja.. Kurasa kau bisa membuat Fanfic ini lebih menarik nona?

Aku tunggu updatenya..

* * *

Kayaknya ni anak sama kayak Len.. Tapi dia lebih halus menyindirku..

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Aku mendengar teriakan entah dari mana.. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut honey blond rambutnya diurai dan menggunakan jepit, matanya azure.. Wajahnya? Tampan banget.. Pemuda itu menengok padaku..

"Hem.." Kata pemuda itu mendekatiku.. Hatiku sudah dag dig dug aja.. IH...! Rin... Wot the apple with you? "Namamu Rin?"

Aku menggangguk dan pemuda tak kukenal itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.. Rin! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU! Tapi kok aku tidak bisa bergerak sih?

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rin : Aiyayay.. Pengutit baru==

Rani : Tak ada pengutit di fanficku!

Rin : Up to you dah!

Len : Kayaknya aku tau siapa tu cowo..

Rani : Itu gampang ditebak! Pasti pada tau!

Rin : Kalau gitu review plizz!

Luka : Aku mana?

Rani : Ntar kamu di chapter 6.. Yang penting! Review please! Sekarang aku lapang dada juga nerima flame!

.

.

Keep or delete?

.

.

Review please


	6. Chapter 6 : Len Rival!

Rani: Ini dia!

Rin : Sudah lama ga liat author…

Rani : Ayayayay.. Nanti saya hiatus.. Jangan kangen ya~!*Dihajar rame-rame*

Rin : Boro-boro! Eh? Hiatus ampe kapan?

Rani : Kagak tau deh.. Aku lagi ga enak badan.. Pusing..

Len : Baiklah disclaimer!

Disclaimer : Author yg kurang tidur ini… Akan hiatus ga tau ampe kapan… Dan dia ga punya Vocaloid..

Rin : *Peluk author* Kagak ada perkejaan ma kamu lagi dong.. HUHUHU

Rani : Rin lebe.. Ok! Let's going to the story!  
Rin : DON'T FORGET REVIEW!

* * *

**Fanficku di flame shotacon!**

**Chapter 6: Len rival!**

**Warning(PENTING!) : Alur ga jelas, humor kurang beramal(?), dan Typo beredar LUAAAS!**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Jarak antara Rind an pemuda itu.. Sangatlah dekat.. Len yang sedang dikejar oleh Rui berhenti sejenak.. Muka Len memerah padam..

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Ujar Rui masih mengejar Len.. Len yang reflek mendekati mereka..

"HENTIKAN!" Kata Len mengamuk dan menarik Rin dari pemuda itu. Rin masih cengo dengan apa yang terjadi.. Dalam pikiran Len, ia ingin sekali membunuh orang yang ingin mencium Rin.. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Sudah lama tidak ketemu ya? Kagamine-kun?" Kata pemuda itu sambil berjalan ke Len.. Terlihat percikan diantara mereka berdua. Rin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan blushing. Yah.. Hampir saja second kissnya direbut oleh pemuda itu..

"Tch! Memang siapa namamu HAH?" Kata Len sok tidak kenal kepada pemuda itu. Len memandang pemuda itu dengan sinis..

"Namaku Rinto Kagene.. Saudara sepupu Rei-kun." Kata pemuda bernama Rinto tersenyum.. '_KUBUNUH KAU!_!' ujar Len dalam hati. Rin melihat pemuda itu dengan err? Sangat kagum?

"Ah, Aku seperti bertemu dengan pangeran dari negeri seberang saja.." Kata Rin keceplosan di depan Len.. "Ups…!"

**JLEB!**

Seribu satu pisau menancap di hati Len.. Len memandang Rin dengan kecewa. Len menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sendiri. '_Jangan perdulikan apa kata Rin! Yang penting aku harus singkirkan pemuuda ini dulu!_' Ujar Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"KYAAAAA! RINTO-KUN!" Kata Rui memeluk Rinto.

"Ah, Rui-chan.. Kau semakin besar saja ya?" Kata Rinto tersenyum manis. Len memandang Rinto dengan tatapan tajam..

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Huh.. Apa-apaan senyumnya itu! Bikin NGENEK tau ga? Kuakui dia cakep, lebih tinggi dariku.. TAPI AKU TIDAK SUDI KALAU MEMBIARKAN RIN JATUH CINTA PADANYA!

"Ano? Len-kun kamu lupa? Ini kakak kelas kita loh! Dulu waktu TK kita sering main bareng sama dia! Inget ga?" Kata Rui dengan muka memerah.. Kalau Rei melihat ini, dia pasti udah nge-down.. Ha? Main bareng? Masa sih?

"Aiyay bagaimana rasa cintamu pada pisang terkutuk itu?" Kata Rinto dengan sedikit nada jahil. WHAT THE? Pisang terkutuk? APA! Aku memandangnya sinis.. Aku tidak setuju dengannya!

"KAU BILANG APA TADI?" Kataku ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas. Rinto memandangku dengan sangat jahil. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan –_Halah..-bilang-aja-kagak-terima-digituin-Len.._-. Aku mengarahkan sebuah pukulan kepada Rinto.. Tapi, Rin mencegahnya dengan kedua tangannya.. "LEPASKAN!"

"Aku lebih suka Jeruk daripada pisang-pisang aneh itu…" Kata Rinto sukses membuatku marah besar. Tapi Rin masih menahan tanganku.. LEPASKAN! Aku mau mengambil pistol serta knife pisangku! Aku menengok ke arah Rin dan melihatnya tersenyum dan mata berbinar-binar.. Perlahan Rin melepaskan tangannya dariku dan memeluk..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RINTO!

"Kekeke? Len?" Kata Rinto memandangku dengan tatapan –_Sudahlah-serahkan-Rin-untukku..-._ Ok? Kamu ngajak bertarung denganku? FINE! Aku mengeluarkan pistol pisangku dan sempat mengarahkannya pada Rinto.. Tapi..

"Rinto-kun suka dengan jeruk? Sama sepertiku dong! Aku suka!" Kata Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

**DEG!**

Aku hanya shock mendengarnya.. Ri-Rin mengatakan suka di depan Rinto? Kenapa hatiku pedih sekali mendengarnya? Aku lalu menunduk dan memasukan pistol pisangku ke dalam sakuku(Muat?). Baiklah.. Seperti aku perlu refreshing dulu.. Huh..

"Och? Len? Ada apa?" Kata Rinto melihatku yang sudah pergi. Ok.. Aku perlu sedikit refreshing.. Tenangkan dirimu Len. Tiba-tiba sesosok hantu berambut hitam diikat pony tail dan mata azure. Eh, dia bukan hantu deh.. Kalau hantu harusnya kakinya ga napak 'kan? Ok.. Back to the story..

"RUI! WHAT THE!" Kata orang di depanku alias Rei.. Kelihatannya dia shock sekali. Rei kelihatan shock sejenak dan melihat orang di depannya.. "RINTO-SAMA!" Lalu.. Rei ikutan memeluk Rinto. Ni anak pada kenapa semua sih? Ah, never mind.. Aku harus pergi dari sini..

"Dasar anggota teletubies.." Kataku yang mendapat sambutan sebuah pukulan jeruk-jeruk.

"POKOKNYA KAU HARUS SIAP BESOK LEN!" Kata Rui dengan nada sedikit menakutkan.. Aku menghela napas dan menuju ke suatu tempat untuk refreshing..

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Hm.. Ah.. AKU KETEMU PANGERAN.. Penampilannya begitu keren.. Sangat keren malah.. Haah.. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Ah ya.. Rin-chan? Bisa kau lepaskan death hugmu? Aku agak tidak bisa berna-pas.." Kata Rinto yang kelihatannya hampir tidak bernapas. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku dengan cepatnya. Entah kenapa mukaku memanas seketika. Rinto tersenyum.. Rei dan Rui ikut melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kakak sudah lama sekali tidak kemari! Bagaimana peringkat playboy disekolah kakak yang itu?" Kata Rei antusias.. Tunggu.. WHAT? Player juga? Ah.. Rasanya aku salah ngasih harapan ke Rinto.. Hah... Dasar laki-laki nyebelin!

"Menurutmu? Aku bukan player!" Kata Rinto sambil mencubit tangan Rei..

"ITTTTTTTTTAAAAAAIIII!" Kata Rei ngejauhin Rinto sambil ngelus-ngelus tangannya yang dicubit.. Rei memandang Rinto dengan muka pucat pasi. "NYELOW DONG! SORRY KIDDING!" Rinto langsung tersenyum manis eerr... Sepertinya lebih mengarah ke licik.. Rinto melihatku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Rin-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku murid baru disini.. So, Rui.. Lepaskan death hugmu lagi.." Kata Rinto lalu mengelus kepalaku dan Rui. Aku melihat muka Rui memerah. Rui melepaskan death hugnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sinis nan kejam oleh Rei.. Rintopun pergi dari kami semua. Rui melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Rin-chan kamu mau ikut festifal ga?" Kata Rui sambil membentuk senyuman manis. Aku menggangguk setuju.

"Iyalah!" Kataku sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku kekelas dulu ya? Jaa ne~" Aku melambaikan tanganku dan Rui membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan juga.

* * *

**-Di kelas-**

* * *

Sesampai dikelasku aku membereskan barang-barangku..

"WAKTUNYA PU-" Kataku terputus ketika mendengar sebuah alunan piano.. Sungguh! Permainannya begitu indah dan menyayat hatiku.. Akupun mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelasku. Suara piano itu makin terdengar, aku menjadi penasaran dan mencari asal suara.. Akupun sampai di sebuah ruangan. Bertuliskan "Piano".

**Sraat!**

Akupun membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melihat sesosok pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail dengan mata azurenya.

Itukan.. Len? Jarinya sangat lincah dalam memainkan pianonya. Terlihat sekali dia sangat rileks memain 'kannya. Entah kenapa mukaku menjadi panas seketika..

"Well, well Rin Hime-chan sedang melihat Len memainkan piano.." Kata seseorang di sebelahku.

**DOLA DE KEFR!(?)**

Suara piano tiba-tiba jadi amburadul ketika mendengar perkataan seseorang yang ternyata Rinto. Ara... Len memandang sinis kepada Rinto. A, aku takut melihatnya..

"SHUT UP! Kau mengganggu ketenanganku saja!" Kata Len tiba-tiba menarikku dan memelukku. Muka Len memerah padam, uggh.. Rinto hanya menyerigai.

"Kenapa Len? Kau malu? Permainan pianomu bagus kok.." Kata Rinto santai.

**GYUUT!**

"Ugh.." Kataku kesakitan.. Well, aku kena getah.. Len memelukku dengan sa-sa-sangat erat! Aku melihat tatapan Len yang masih menatap Rinto sinis. Kebalikannya, Rinto menatap Len dengan tatapan datar.

"Tch! Jangan berani dekati pacarku!" Kata Len ngaku-ngaku. Wait... Oiya Len 'kan suka ma aku ya? Rinto tersenyum kecil.

"Waw? Kau bohong.. Rin maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di festifal nanti?" Kata Rinto tersenyum kecil. Sekarang terlihat percikan antara Rinto dan Len..

"Rin.. Maukah menjadi pasanganku?" Kata Len membisikannya di telingaku.. Tu, tunggu.. Aku..

"Aku memilih...

* * *

**-TBC!-**

* * *

Rani : Ayayay! Maaf y! Kayaknya saya ga bakalan update cepet setelah ini! Bener-bener gomen!*nunduk*

Rin : Bah, aku laku bener disini..

Len : Kubunuh RINTO!

Rinto : Weits? Kamu mau dihajar fansku?*ngelirik Fans yang udah nyiapin golok*

Len : Ga deh!

Rani : Huokei! Kita bales Ripiu ya~ And jangan Lupa review lagi loh!

* * *

Ichigo Mei-chan

Waah~ Senpai ada disini!

Yap seratus persen betul!

Etto? Jangan gitu dong ^^"

Sabar ya Senpai!

Thanks for review and Keep Review~

* * *

**Half-Human Girl** :

Terimakasih~ Maaf ya alur ama yang lainnya kacau *Pundung seketika* Padahal kagak ada rencana bikin lucu-lucuan sih... Tapi nempel aja gitu di otak..

Len ngejawab karna reflek dan emosinya sudah mencapai batasnya..

Ya~ Saran diterima!^^

Thanks for review and Keep Review~

* * *

**Chisami Fuka ga login** :  
Yee~ Ada Fuka-chan!

Ga papa koq! Asalkan setia baca dan Review saya sudah senang!

Hem... Itu ngasih embel-embel -sama ngasal*Ditendang* Jahaha.. Ntar diperbaiki kok!

Alesan kenapa Rin ga nerima Len? Eits.. Gimana ya?*Digebuk massa*

Tuh diatas ada jawabannya!*nunjuk cerita*

Thanks for review and Keep Review~

* * *

**Higurashi19NA** :  
*Bengong* Hee.. Ternyata saya punya silent reader disini?*Digebuk* Hai Hi-chan! Yoroshiku Rani desu!

Kikiki.. Para readers gampang nebak ya?

Ssst.. Masih rahasia buat chapter 7... Sorry ya? Hehehe.. Soalnya ini mau jadi salam buat saya hiatus!

Thanks for review and Keep Review~!

* * *

**org-tnp-nm karakuri burst fans :**

Iya Rin 'kan..*dibungkam Rin*

Ngapapa koq.. Lagian SKSD apa ya?*GUBRAK!*

Hah? Masa sih? Iya ini udah apdet kilat XD

Thanks for review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Miki abadonia Lucifen** :

Hello~~ Miki-senpai!

Tuh, eng.. Simpen dulu Road rollernya..*Nunjuk cerita sama ngelirik Road roller*

Hehehe.. Sorry saya memang hantu pasaran*Loh?*

Thanks for Review and Keep Review!

* * *

Rani : Anyway REview please...

Rin : Iya Review please!*efek bling-bling+Puppy eyes*

**GUBRAAK**!*anggota Vocaloid pingsan*

Rani : Rin... Kamu mau buat berapa orang pingsan.. Ah never mind! Keep Reeview!

Rin : Betul! Review please! Biar author tambah semangat!

Luka AKU MANA!

Rani : Engg.. Kamu diundur karna festifalnya chapter.7 or 8.. Revie-*Ditendang Luka*

Luka : Ok? Review please!

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7 : WHAT THE?

Rani : Well I'm back! But don't happy! I will Hiatus again.. TT_TT

Rin : That's bad! You know!

Len : Woi ane ga ngerti bahasa kalian.. Baru kursus bahasa Indonesia saya! = =

Rani : Eggh? Sorry! Oiya readers! Chapter-chapter disini 'Sengaja' Dibuat gantung!

Rin : Yah? Biar penasaran 'kan?

Rani : BETUL!*Nunjuk Rin* Untuk disclaimer... Baca di chapter.1-6 ini ngebut karna Okaa-san lagi tidur*Manfaatkan situasi*

Rin : OK! Let's go to the story and don't forget to Review!

* * *

**FanFicku di flame shota-con~!**

**Chapter 7: What the-!**

**Warning : Alur ga jelas! Typo bertebaran karna buru-buru, Humor kayaknya lagi kosong...*Sweat drop***

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Aku memilih.." Kata Rin terputus.

**Drt.. Drt.. **

**KAWAIINA RIN!**

Rin mengambil sesuatu disakunya.. Lalu Len melepaskan pelukannya. Rin mengeluarkan entah granat, entah pistol, ent- Baiklah.. SERIUS! Rin mengambil HPnya dan melihat ada seseorang memanggilnya..

"Moshi-Moshi Neruo-kun!" Kata Rin dengan riangnya.. Len dengan Rinto hanya memandang dengan puppy eyes.. "NANI? Masa kamu ga pulang!"

"Maaf sayang.. Aku harus main ke baitul mal(?)! Bantu-bantu ustad disini.." Kata orang yang bernama Neruo. Kuping Len cukup jelas mendengarnya.. Rinto? Dia sih cuek dan memandangi HPnya yang penuh dengan miss call dari para Fansnya.. '_Sigh.. Memuakan_.." Ujarnya dalam hati sambil membalas satu persatu dengan SMS.

"AAH! Rinto-kun JAHAT!" Kata Rin sambil blushing.. Len memandangi Rin.. Dengan kebingungan.

"Ri-Rinto-kun? CIE! RIN JATUH CINTA!" Kata Neruo teriak-teriak. Rin hanya blushing dan mematikan telponnya. Rinto kemudian memasukan HP ke sakunya.. Lenpun memandang Rin dengan Serius.

"So? Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai kau mau memilih siapa.." Kata Rinto sambil melihat seekor kucing putih didekat pohon.

"Hm…. Aku milih dua-duanya!" Kata Rin memeluk Rinto.. Err.. Len langsung saja memberikan death glare.. Len memandang Rinto dengan tatapan –_Menyingkir-kau_!-. Rinto melihat tatapan Len dan membalasnya dengan tatapan –_Lo-berani?- SINI!_-. Rin yang menyadari adanya percikan diantara keduanya langsung menarik Len dan memeluknya.. Muka Len blushing. "Begini adilkan?"

"Tch! Rin.. Kau tau kau harus menentukan siapa pasanganmu.. Hanya 2 orang." Kata Len sambil memalingkan mukanya.. Yah, dia menyembunyikan rasa malunya..

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pertandingan masak!" Kata Rin tersenyum. Rintopun tersenyum sementara Len cemberut.. Satu hal yang harus diingat.. LEN TIDAK BISA MASAK.

"Gi, gi, gimana kalau yang lain?" Kata Len canggung.. Daripada rahasianya ketahuan dan diledek oleh Rivalnya.. Rinto tersenyum.

"Ngaku ajalah~! Lo kagak bisa masak.." Kata Rinto sambil melepaskan pelukan Rin. Terlihat di wajah Rinto sebuah senyum jahil.

**DEG!**

Tepat dan setajam silet menusuk jantung Len.. '_Ni anak kok tahu bgt sih.._' pikir Len dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya.. Rinto memasang evil smile..

"He? Betul tuh?" Kata Rin sambil memandang Len. Rin menaikan satu alisnya.. "Hee.. Ternyata Shota itu.. Ga bisa masak ya? Cuma bisa makan doang.." Kata Rin. Disambut dengan Rinto yang lumayan terkekeh mendengarnya.

"TIDAK!" Kata Len. "AKU BISA MASAK!"

"Halah, ga usah boong kali.. Lo aja waktu Tk pernah ngebakar roti sampai habis gitu.. Alias Gosong.." Kata Rinto sambil mengingat kejadian waktu TK. Len langsung blushing parah..

"Aku bisa!" Kata Len sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kalau begitu gimana kalau besok bawa makanan yang kalian masak? Dengan begitu adil'kan?" Kata Rin tersenyum sambil mengambil bukunya.

"Oki-doki Hime-chan.." Kata Rinto lalu mengecup dahi Rin..

"HEEEEEEEY! JANGAN NODAI KESUCIAN RIN!" Kata Len sambil menembakan pisang-pisang dari pistol pisangnya. Rinto yang reflek menghindar cepat sambil tertawa.

"LEN! Hentikan!" Kata Rin sambil berusaha mengambil pistol Len. Saat disadari, pistol Len sudah kehabisan pisangnya.. '_Ah, sue banget sih hari ini!_' Kata Len sambil menyimpan pistolnya di sakunya.. Rinto tersenyum kemenangan.

"I'm a Victory!" Kata Rinto lari dari Rin dan Len.

"JANGAN SOMBONG KAU! AKU KEHABISAN PELURU!" Kata Len berjalan mengejar Rinto..

**Sreet..**

Rin menarik tangan Len.. Len menengok Rin. Len langsung kaget melihat Rin yang sedang blushing.

"A, ano.. Bisa mainkan aku 1 lagu?" Kata Rin dengan suara agak bergetar..

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Akhirnya Rinto pergi juga.. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin Len memainkan piano untukku. Akupun menarik tangannya, Len melihatku dengan sedikit terkejut. Sedikit berani dan sedikit takut akupun mencoba berbicara.

"A, ano bisa mainkan aku 1 lagu?" Kataku dengan tersenyum. Len melihatku dan tersenyum.. Diapun memainkan pianonya..

"Aiya! Kamu mau lagu apa?" Kata Len bertanya padaku.. Uggh.. Aku..

"Hem.. Yang enak saja.." Kataku dengan malu. Len lalu memainkan lagunya.. Alunannya sungguh indah.. Entah kenapa aku mengenal lagu ini? Akupun menyanyi asal-asalan.

"_Aishiteru.. You know I very love with you.._

_Apakah kau tau? Aku menyukaimu.._

_Aku sangat ceria melihatmu tertawa.._

_Namun apakah semua itu akan bertahan lama?_

_Ini hanyalah mimpi bagi dirimu dan diriku.._

_Sebentar lagi kau pergi meninggalkanku, yang membuat semua orang melupakan kehadiranmu.._

_Sebuah jam berdetak mengukir kontrak bersamamu_

_Untuk hidup tidak lebih._." Nyanyianku terputus ketika Len berhenti memainkan pianonya.. "Ada apa Len?" Len melihatku dengan serius.. Tampaknya dia heran dengan sesuatu?

"Cukup.. Aku heran kenapa kau tau lagu ini?" Kata Len melihatku.. Eh.. Benar juga.. Padahal 'kan.. "Oiya, Rin.. Dulu kamu pernah pacaran atau sebagainya?" Nah, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali.

"Hm.. Coba kuingat-ingat.." Kataku..

**GUBRAK!**  
Len terjatuh dan sempat tak sadarkan diri. Poor you Len.. Tiba-tiba sebuah memori muncul di kepalaku..

* * *

**-Flash back-**

* * *

"Rin-chan kau ingin lagu apa untuk dinyanyikan ketika Rinto-senpai pergi?" Kata Len tersenyum simpul sambil melihatku. Aku sedang menangis karna Rinto-kun ingin pergi..

"Apakah dia akan sembuh?" Kataku masih menangis. Len menepuk punggungku.. Dia memberikan senyuman.

"Pasti! Nah ayo kita buat lagu bersama!" Kata Len tersenyum manis. Aku dan Lenpun membuat lagu bersama.

* * *

**-end flash back-**

* * *

"Hoo.. Itukan lagu yang kita berdua ya? Untuk kepergian Ri-" Kata-kataku terputus mengingat apa yang tadi berada dipikiranku.. Berarti? Rinto-kun punya penyakit dulu?

"He? Masa sih Rin? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Kata Len menunjuk wajahku. Pu-pucat? A-apa benar?

"Tidak apa-apa! Jangan lupa dengan masakan buat besok!" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu..

"EH! Ups!" Kata Len yang kelihatannya kaget dengan ucapan barusan.. Jangan-jangan.

**Tap.**

Aku berhenti berjalan dan melihat Len..

"Len?" Kataku seperti menyelidikinya.

"Ya?" Kata Len dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau tidak bisa masak ya?" Kataku dengan datar dan tatapan sinis. Len langsung kaget.. Sepertinya benar? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? "Jangan curang ya?"

"I, iya!" Kata Len.. Lalu aku keluar dari ruangan piano sambil menatap langit..

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Aku sudah sampai dirumah dan langsung tiduran di kasur. Aku memengang dadaku yang merasakan sakit luar biasa.. Tidak, aku tidak patah hati.. Tidak, aku tidak sakit karna cinta. Aku sakit karna.. Aku mempunyai penyakit yang berbahaya yang sebentar lagi akan mengambil nyawaku.

"Tch! Bisakah kau berhenti memberikan rasa sakit ini..? Uugh.." Kataku sambil menggenggam erat bantalku. Terlintaslah sebuah senyum dari gadis yang kusukai.. Rin-chan.. Rasa sakitku sedikit berkurang.. Tapi.. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama dari ini. Menurut dokter aku merupakan pasien pertama yang dapat hidup lama..

-Flash back-

"Ah.. Apa rahasiamu sampai mempunyai niat yang sangat besar yang bisa membuatmu hidup lebih lama?" Kata Dokter berambut hitam dan mempunyai iris hitam. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Apa ini penting? Aku sedang menyukai seseorang sejak lama.." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mukaku memerah.. Err.. Aku malu sebenernya memberitahukannya.

"Ohohoho.. Tapi berusahalah pertahankan niat itu.." Kata dokter dengan getir. "Jika semangatmu turun.. Apalagi saat kau mengalami kaget, bisa saja kau mati."

**DEG!**

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.. Aku akan mati jika Rin menolakku? Sungguh tidak menguntungkan..

"Ba, ba, baiklah Dokter.." Kataku lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter itu..

-End flash back-

Air mataku menetes satu persatu.. Aku.. Akan segera mati.. Ya, aku tau hal itu.. Tapi bisakah Kami-sama memberikanku waktu untuk menemuinya ketika ia tidak selugu dulu? Baiklah.. Semua juga tau jawabannya..

**BRAAK!**

**DEG!**

Nafasku langsung memburu.. Astaga! Siapa yang membuka pintu dengan saking kencangnya? Akupun mengambil obat yang berada di dekat meja dan sedikit demi sedikit meminumnya.. Kulihat sesosok wanita berambut honey blond panjang dengan mata azure membuka pintu dengan emosi.

Glek..

"Ah, hai.. Lenka? Kau kenapa? Hahaha." Kataku masih meminum obat.. Sungguh, hari ini entah kenapa obatnya pahit banget,

"EMANG DARI TADI AKU KENAPA?" Kata Lenka berbalik nanya kepadaku.. Lah? Emang dari tadi kamu kenapa sih?

"Eng? Manaku tahu.." Kataku sambil mengangkat bahu dan meletakan gelas. "Ya udah sono… Siapin jeruk ama es jeruk buat aku ngedengerin curhatanmu.." Aku mengusir Lenka dari kamarku dan menghempaskan tubuhku kembali ke kasur..

"Baiklah.. Aku bakalan siapin!" Kata Lenka yang langkahnya terdengar menjauh.. Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Akhirnya monster itu per-

**ZRAAAAAAAAAK!**

"WUAAAAAAA!" Kataku super duper kaget melihat pintu kamarku dibuka (lagi) dengan kencangnya. Kulihat Lenka dengan tatapan horror.. Nafasku sama seperti sebelumnya.. Sial, aku bisa mati jika Lenka begitu terus!

**BRAAK!**

Lagi-lagi, Lenka menaruh gelas dan jeruk yang ada disebuah wadah dengan tidak elit.. Cukup menakutkan bagiku…

"Silahkan!" Kata Lenka dengan senyum entah ikhlas atau ga.

"Kau kalau tidak mau juga tidak usah gebrak-gebrak pintu dan.. Err.. Tidak jadi.." Kataku sambil melihat Lenka yang sudah menyiapkan muka sangarnya.. Kok, aku bisa takut sih sama Lenka? Dengan berat hati, aku menghela napas. Lalu meminum es jerukku..

**ZRUT!**

Aku memuntahkan jus jeruk yang baru beberapa menit kuminum.. Migod…

"THE HELL! KENAPA MANIS BANGET!" Kataku yang baru saja memuntahkan jus jeruk. Lenka cuma nyengir khas kuda. Anjrit.. Ini mah ga niat bikinnya!

"Sorry, baru aja aku masukin gula 10 sendok tadi.." Kata Lenka datar dengan wajah datar. Hah? Mau ngebunuh aku minum jus gulanya 10 sendok?

Aku meletakan jus yang super manis itu. Manisnya masih terasa ditenggorokan yang dari tadi ngejerit karna manis banget ni jeruk. Akupun mengambil santapan ke 2. Kuharap lebih normal.. Akupun memakan jeruk dan..`

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

"ASEM!" Kataku sambil menuju kamar mandi.. Sumpah.. Lenka lagi ga minat ampe milih buah jeruk asem banget buatku.

"Dasar manja.. Kapan gua curhat coba?" Kata Lenka sambil melihatku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kembali dan duduk dikursi menatap Lenka yang sedang meminum jusku dengan santainya.. Gila, tahan banget..

"Ya sudah.. Cepet ceritain.." Kataku masih kesel.

"Kau tau yang namanya Len dan Rin?" Kata Lenka sambil cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku kenal.. Kenapa?" Kataku dengan nada menyelidik. Muka Lenka mulai memerah perlahan.. Kulihat-lihat ternyata dia manis juga, hahaha.

"Aku suka dengan Len.. Tapi Len melihat Rin terus entah sejak kapan..!" Kata Lenka menggebrak meja yang tak berdosa hingga retak. Aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Incaran Lenka adalah Len.. Hm.. Aku bisa manfaat 'kan ini. Kekeke..

"Ada apa Rinto?" Kata Lenka yang melihat senyum licikku. Hihihihi.. Kesempatan emas..

**BLETAK!**

"Ittai~~~!" Kataku sambil memengang kepalaku yang benjol karna pukulan Lenka. Lenka hanya mendengus dan menatap sinis. "Aku menyukai Rin-chan dan kau menyukai Len? Bagaimana kalau kita kerja sama?" Aku tersenyum licik dengan menepuk pundak Lenka. Lenka ikut tersenyum manis dan menggangguk.

"Kalau gitu.. Sayonara…." Kata Lenka lalu pergi dengan santai. Akupun menuju dapur dan membuat masakan untuk besok..

"Susah susah.. Buat steak aja deh~" Kataku santai dan memulai memasak.

* * *

**(Normal POV)(Rumah Len)**

* * *

Len menatap masakan 'gagal' nya dengan horor.. Sudah 95 kali lebih dia mencoba memasak pisang goreng. Dan hasilnya gagal semua.. Len menatap sinis.. 'kalau aku tidak menang.. Rinto pasti akan menjadi pasangan RIN!' Pikir Len dengan amarah menggebu-gebu. Lenpun mencoba terus menerus dan

30 menit kemudian...

"AKHIRNYA!" Kata Len tertawa senang. Pisang gorengnya kali ini tidak gagal sama sekali. Lenpun menambahkan coklat yang sudah ia panaskan dengan meses warna warni diatasnya.. Iapun bersantai sambil memakan pisang-pisang gagalnya yang bejibun.. Len melihat pisang kebangaannya dengan bahagia.

"Kehehehe.. Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa masak?" Kata Len dengan senyum bangga.

"Kau baru saja memakan masakan-masakan gagalmu Len.." Kata seorang gadis berambut ungu tua dan mata senada Tone Rion. Dia menunjuk makanan yang dimakan Len. Muka Len memerah hebat..

"Be- BERISIK!" Kata Len melempar masakan gagalnya ke Tone Rion. Tapi Tone Rion sukses ngabur sambil terkekeh. "Liat saja besok!"

* * *

**-Besoknya- Skip time- Istirahat siang- dikelas-**

* * *

Rinto dan Len saling memancarkan percikan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua membawa 2 buah bekal yang khusus buat Rin..

"Aku pasti menang!" Kata Len memandang sinis.

"_Hai_.. _Hai_.. Terserah dirimulah!" Kata Rinto santai. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dikelas Rin. Rin melihat mereka dengan tersenyum..

"Hore! Kalian bawa! Luka-nee! Tolong cicip keduanya.. Dan pilihkan yang enak untukku!" Kata Rin menyeret gadis berambut pink lembut dengan mata azure..

**DEG!**

Rinto dan Len saling berpandangan.. Tentu saja mereka syok dengan perkataan Rin tadi.. Lukapun mendekati mereka dan mengambil kotak bekal mereka dan memakannya..

"Hm..." Kata Luka setelah selesai mencicipi keduanya walau hanya satu sendok. Luka tersenyum..

"Yang mana yang enak?" Kata Rin penasaran.

"Aku memilih kotak bekal..." Kata Luka terputus. Rinto dan Len hanya memainkan jari jemari mereka karna penasaran... Dan agak takut..

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Minna... Sebenarnya kemaren aku sakit 3 hari lebih.. TT_TT

Rin : Dan lagi kau mau hiatus lagi?

Rani : Betul sekali... Aia... Bales review ntar ato sekarang ?

* * *

**Kyon kuro Black:**

Wihi.. Asik.. Makasih!

Ni baru dilanjutin..

Makasih udah di Fave dan Reviewnya! Keep review ya~

**Christi mashiro**:

Ah! Makasih! ^^ Makasih Reviewnya ya~~ Keep review nyo~!

**Kumiko 'hi-chan' Hamano..**

ngehehehe*Devil keluar*

Yah, kan Rei saudaranya Rinto.. :3 Wahahaha, belum tau tuh si Rin milih siapa..

Hore.. Makasih Hi-chan!

Hm.. Soal hiatus ga jamin ya.. X( Gomen..

**.kawaiine kaori -gloria :**

Hai.. Makasih!

Hah? Dapet flame?

Diemin aja.. Setch-chan 'kan flamer yang sebenernya suka sama ficmu..

Khekhekeh... Thanks ya!

Makasih Reviewnya anda keep review!

You-Know-Who :  
Makasih dan gapapa kok!

Len : Jah, ni orang... Maksudku minggat ke chapter selanjutnya..

**Hikarin Shii-Chii** :

Hihihihi... Aku juga kena dag dig dug nih..*Loh?*

Rin pilih Len? Hem..*mikir*

Hem, Rahasia..*Digebuk*

Makasih atas Review saran, dan pemberitahuannya! Keep review ya~

Running Until 300KMH:

Eh.. Emang lucu ya?*Malu*

Makasih pemberitahuannya, Dan reviewnya~

Keep review ya~

**Ryu Kago** :

Hai Ryu-kun!

Hore~ Dibilang seru juga~~~*Nari hula-hula*

Eh, gomen.. Kamu suka pisang ya ^^"

Eh? RYU-KUN BISA MAIN PIANO?*Kaget*

Makasih koreksinya, Reviewnya! And seperti biasa.. Keep Review...

**Chisami Fuka** :

Hai, Fuka-chan senpai..

.

Hegh, go-gomen...

*Siul-siul ga jelas*

Em ya, Typo chapter 6 mudah-mudahan saya bisa perbaiki..

Aduh, yang itu.. susah Fuka-chan..

Huwa~~~ Makasih udah di Favo..*Peluk Fuka*

Makasih Koreksinya, Reviewnya and... Seperti biasa... Keep review!

**IchigoMei-Chan** :

Hai-hai.. Senpai betul banget...

Hehehhee..

TT_TT Aduh.. Kalau yang itu habis chap ini hiatus lagi...

Makasih Review, semangatnya! Keep review ya~

**Miki Abaddonia Lucifen **:

Baha, Senpai.. Masa Len buat Kaito*Guling-guling*

Saya juga, tuh ide dapet pas lagi nonton Game of life..

Yang itu.. Kayaknya harus Hiatus.. Gomenne..

Makasih Review dan semangatnya! Keep review!

* * *

Rin : Oiya jangan lupa review, dan kalian boleh Favo kok! ^^

Rani : Karna itu Review please!

Len : Review please*Efek bling-bling*

Rani : Review or...

Luka : Keep or delete? Review please!

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

Rani : Hay.. Rani is back!

Rin : Author… *Peluk author*

Rani : Haaaaaa? Rin kamu kenapa?

Rin : Kangen..

Rani : Are.. Makasih*Blushing*

Luka : Dasar yuri..

Rani : Tuna ludes setahun.. Ok Readers silahkan baca!*Luka pundung*

* * *

**Fanficku di flame shotacon!**

**Chapter 8 : Even we needed Love**.

**Sumarry : **

Rin tiba-tiba menyatakan cintanya pada Rinto? Bagaimana dengan Len? RnR Please!

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid © Yamaha or crypton.

Fanficku di flame shota-con! © Rani Konako.

**Pairing**

Rin X Len.

**Warning :**

1. Alur ga jelas*author pundung*, Mengandung bahasa plesetan, Humor berkantong kresek, ada typo mungkin?.

2. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Hm.. Kataku steak ini enak sekali, lho! Kalau pisangnya.. Err.. Enak sih.. Cuman aku suka yang Steak.." Kata Luka agak canggung bilangnya. Rin memasang muka senang dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"So? Rinto! Hee… Len kamu kenapa?" Kata Rin agak bingung ngeliat Len yang pundung di pundak Rinto. Rinto Cuma ngelus kepala Len. Len masih sweat drop akibat kekalahannya.

"Rin." Kata Rinto melihat Rin dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya?" Kata Rin melihat Rinto serius.

"Kau bareng Len saja ya? Ni anak pundung.. Kasian gua.." Kata Rinto terus meluk seseorang disebelahnya. Muka orang itu memerah dan menatap tajam ke arah Rinto.

"He? Boleh kok! Asalkan adil sudah cukup!" Kata Rin tersenyum malu. Rinto lalu mengelus kepala Len dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Len.

"Jaga Rin baik-baik Len.." Ujar Rinto dalam bisikannya.

**DEG!**

Len langsung mundur sejuta langkah. Rinto melihat kebingungan Len yang mukanya pucat pasi..

"Ada apa Len?" Kata Rinto kebingungan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ka, ka, kamu ngomong kaya orang mau mati aja!" Kata Len lalu memeluk Rin yang langsung blushing. Rinto memandang sedih Len. '_Jadi? Mereka belum mengingatku? Syukurlah…._' Ujar Rinto dalam hati.

**BRUUGH!**

Tubuh Rinto tiba-tiba terjatuh sendiri. Orang yang dipeluk Rinto kaget sama kagetnya dengan Len dan Rin. Kini mereka semua kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Bawa dia ke UKS BAKA!" Kata Luka teriak-teriak sambil makan bekal tunanya. Len dan Rin hanya sweat drop melihat Luka dan membawa Rinto ke UKS.

* * *

**-Di UKS-**

* * *

Mereka berdua (Len dan Rin) duduk disebuah sofa yang tersedia sambil menunggu Rinto sadar. Len hanya memandang Rin dengan… Err.. Antusias? Rin yang mengetahui itu hanya melihat Len dengan muka merah padam.

"Ada apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" Kata Rin sambil blushing. Len hanya sedikit terkekeh.

"Mukamu memerah loh.." Kata Len dengan nada mengejek kepada Rin. Dilengkapi dengan sebuah senyum jahil di pipinya. Dia membuka kulit pisang yang entah dapat dari mana.

"URUSAI!" Kata Rin yang tsundere sambil mengambil pisang dari Len.

Sementara itu Rinto hanya meringis di tempat tidur sambil memengang dadanya. Tidak seperti biasanya dadanya terasa sakit ralat SANGAT sakit. Rinto tersenyum miris dan mengambil obat di kantungnya dan meminumnya perlahan. Perlahan keadaan Rinto membaik dan Rinto menghela napas.

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit penyakitku 'agak' membaik. Kenapa tidak kubilang PULIH? Tidak mungkin penyakitku ini pulih.. Sejak kecil penyakitku tidak pernah pulih. Akupun mengacak rambutku perlahan dan melihat ke sekeliling.. Bau obat.. Peralatan mirip dokter.. UKS? Oh, wajar saja.. Tadi aku pingsan di kelas tanpa sebab. Sigh.. Menyebalkan..

"Fuh…" Kataku menghela napas.

"URUSAI!" Ucap seseorang. Akupun berjalan sedikit dan melihat Rin dan Len yang melakukan perkelahian.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku terasa.. Sakit kembali..

"RIN! KEMBALIKAN PISANGKU!" Kata Len yang kulihat berusaha mengambil pisang di tangan Rin.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Dadaku makin sesak saat melihatnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh melihat ini.. Sigh.. Akupun berjalan kearah mereka.

"Loh? Ka, kau su.. Sudah sadar Rinto-kun.?" Kata Rin mengembalikan pisang kepada Len. Oh, jadi mereka sudah tau ya?

"Ah ya.. Ehem.. Len.." Kataku yang agak terganggu dengan pandangan sinis Len.

"Len.. Kalau kau begitu.. Aku akan memaksa Rinto untuk menjadi pasanganku!" Kata Rin dengan nada sinis. Len langsung memandangku sebiasa mungkin yang pernah kulihat.

"Dasar aneh.. Oiya Rin..

ZRAAAAT!

"Hellow kalian! Bantu aku untuk bawakan ini dong! PLEASUEW!" Kata orang berambut biru dengan alaynya.. Sigh.. Dasar Lebay.. Aku dan Rin menggangguk kecuali Len yang masih memandangiku dengan datar. Akupun melihat sekumpulan bola basket..

Glek.. Apa kami harus bawa sekeranjang ini?

"Aku ga mau ikut.. Kalian saja.." Kata Len keluar UKS dan berjalan tanpa peduli Rin yang menyumpah serapah Len.

"Ya sudahlah Rin.. Kita bawa saja bola-bola ini.. OK?" Kataku tersenyum kepada Rin. Rin menggangguk dan kami membawa bola-bola itu bersama.

* * *

**-Gudang-**

* * *

**ZRAATT**

Aku membuka pintu gudang dengan cepatnya. Aku dan Rin masuk kedalam dan..

**ZRATT!**

Pintu terkunci tepat saat Rin masuk kedalam gudang..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Rin tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan membiarkan bola-bola ditangannya terlepas. Rin lalu berusaha membuka tapi tetap saja.. Pintunya tidak bisa terbuka dari dalam.. SIAL! "Ti, tidak bisa dibuka!"

Ya, aku tau.. Sekarang aku harus berbuat apa?

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Huwa~~~ KAMI-SAMA! BUKAKAN PINTU INI!

"So? Kita harus gimana?" Kata Rinto dengan senyuman lembut menaruh bola-bola basket ke dalam tempatnya. Dia lalu duduk disebuah kursi kosong.

"A, aku juga tidak tahu!" Kataku kesal dan memukul pintu gudang. Rinto memandangku dengan mata sedih.

"Jangan pukul pintu itu, hasilnya percuma. Ntar tanganmu sakit.." Kata Rinto dengan lembut padaku. Ano.. Huwa kenapa mukaku panas! Rin! Tenangkan dirimu!

"Ha-hai..!" Kataku lalu duduk disamping Rinto.

**Krik.. Krik**

Keheninganpun melanda kami berdua.. Ugh, aku harus cari bahan ngobrol dengan Rinto! Masa diam begini.

"By the way.. Ada orang yang Rinto suka?" Kataku sambil memainkan jemariku. Rinto menoleh padaku dengan sedikit senyuman..

"Ada.. Memang kenapa?" Kata Rinto tersenyum.. Huwa… Senyumannya bikin diriku meleleh!

"Ga.. Oiya kenapa rasanya aku mengenal Rinto-kun?" Kataku yang merasa akrab dengan Rinto.

"Akukan senpaimu dulu waktu SD.. Masa kamu lupa? Dulu kamu pernah pacaran dengan Rei loh.." Kata Rinto.

"Oh… EEEEEEEEEEH!" Kataku lalu mundur 1.000 Langkah karna tak percaya dengan yang kudengar barusan. Pa- PACARAN DENGAN REI?

"Kau ga percaya? Oiya, kau lupa ya? Maaf aku baru ingat.." Kata Rinto lalu mengelus rambutku. Entah kenapa saat Rinto mengelus rambutku aku merasa sangat nyaman… "Aku dulu kau anggap sebagai.. Nii-sanmu.." Kata Rinto dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya. Eh? Pantas aku merasa kenal dengan Rinto..

"Ano.. Rinto-kun aku.." Kataku agak gugup.

"Ya?"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

AAAAAAAAA! _Kami-sama_! Hentikan detakan jantung ini cepat! Aku mau menyatakannya!

"Aku.. Aku.." Kataku masih gugup. DAMN! Cepat katakan Rin!

**ZRAAT!**

"Aku suka Rinto-kun!" Kataku tepat saat seseorang membuka pintu.

"HAAAAAH?" Kata seseorang yang pasti bukan Rinto. Aku melihat seseorang di depan pintu.. Rambut honey blond.. Mata azure.. LEN!

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

Rani : Hiya….. AMPUNI SAYA! SAYA HANYA BERCANDA!*Digantung readers untuk kesekian kalinya*

Rin : Biasa obat author ini abis~~~!*Bawain obat*

Rani : HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN!

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Aku hanya kaget melihat pemandangan yang harus dibuktikan.. Dua orang yang kukenal saling berhadapan.. Rinto dan Rin.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya…

RIN MENYATAKAN CINTA? YANG BENAR SAJA!

"He.. Aku tak percaya Rinny~! Aku juga tapi.." Kata Rinto sambil memeluk Rin. Rin hanya blushing. "Jantung kecilku tidak akan berfungsi lagi.. Rinny~" Kata Rinto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi.. Rin hanya menatap dengan tatapan –_bohong._.-

"Apa maksudnya? Dia menolakku?" Kata Rin dengan mata agak sembab.. A…. AKU TIDAK TAHAN! "Apa maksudnya?" Lalu air mata Rin turun satu persatu.. Akupun memeluk Rin dengan pelan.

"Belum.. Hanya saja kata-katanya perlu dimengerti?" Kataku jujur. Rin yang sedang menangispun berhenti.. Lalu dia melihatku.

"Apa maksudmu Len?" Kata Rin kebingungan. "He… Benar juga.. Tapi secara tidak langsung dia menolakku dengan halus.." Kata Rin lalu memelukku. Ehem, Indahnya masa-masa Rin patah hati….(Bagi Len)

"So?" Kataku. Rin memandangku tidak mengerti. "Kau akan jadi pasanganku di Festifalkan? Lagian Rinto sudah menitipkanmu padaku.." Kataku lalu tersenyum. Rin menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum melihatku.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Rin tersenyum.

**Plok.. Plok.. Plok..**

Huh? Sebuah tepuk tangan berasal dari pintu.. Aku melihat seseorang disana..

"Sudah selesai mesra-mesraannya Len? Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian Festifal untukmu~~" Kata seseorang berambut honey blond tertawa kecil. Itu Rinto sedang membawa pakaian atau lebih pantasnya gaun..

**Deg!**

"TI-TIDAK MAU!" Kataku lalu menjauh ke arah bola-bola basket. Rinto menarikku.

"Ayolah.. Masa cross dress saja kau ga mau!" Kata Rinto menarikku. Akupun melawan.. And Yep! Aku berhasil kabur!

"LEN!"

OH MY GOSH… Akupun lari sekencang mungkin melihat Rui yang berada di dekat Rinto.

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Aku melihat Rui yang sekarang mengejar Len. Rin hanya melihat Len yang mati-matian menghindar hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi oleh kami. Rin melihatku.

"Jadi tadi kamu menolakku?" Kata Rin. Aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku ke Rin.. Gulp… Aku sedikit gugup dan merona tentang hal ini..

**Chu~**

Aku berhasil menciumnya tanpa sepengetahuan Len. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan melihat muka Rin yang layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Maaf Rin, tapi.. Jantungku tidak akan beroprasi lagi setelah festifal.." Kataku masih merona. Rin memandangku dengan sedih.. "Karna itu.. Lupakan aku ya?"

"Hn.. Baiklah.." Kata Rin yang mukanya mulai normal. Aku mengelus rambut Rin.. Sambil berpikir tentang Lenka yang ngamuk-ngamuk karna aku membantalkan rencananya.. Aih.. Takut..

"Kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu ya?" Kataku yang melambaikan tanganku. Rin menggangguk. Akupun memandang langit..

"Pengetesan Len dan Rinto selesai dijalani.. Sekarang waktunya istirahat.." Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

"Nah! Begini 'kan bagus Len!" Kata Rui dengan riangnya. Bagimu.. Bagiku apa? Aku memandang horror pakaian yang kukenakan..

"Sweet~ Cocok banget ma kamu Len.." Kata seseorang berambuth honey blond dengan mata azure memasang wajah jahilnya padaku. Kubunuh kalian berdua! KUBUNUH KALIAN!

"Waaaaaaa~ Kalau begini pasti menang! Huwa~~~~!" Teriak Rui histeris melihatku memakai gaun hitam pekat dengan renda-renda.. Sigh, harga diriku mau dibawa kemana coba? Masa aku disuruh cross dress begini?

"Huh!" Kataku memalingkan muka. Aku ingin sekali melepas baju yang kulaknat ini! Rui mendekatiku dan membawa sebuah pita..

"WAIT! MAU APA KAU!" Kataku menjauh dan memeluk Rinto.

"Tentu saja memasang pita ini dirambutmu!" Kata Rui mendekatiku. Aku berusaha menjauh.. Tapi.. Rinto menahanku..

"Ayolah My lady… Sebentar lagi selesai kok!" Kata Rinto terkekeh..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Kataku. Yah..

Nerakaku..

Dimulai..

Dari..

Sekarang dan sampai festifal! HIKS!

* * *

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

* * *

"Huwa~~~~~! Lenny pakai apapun coucok! HUWAAAAAA!" Teriakan Rui yang berulang kali kudengar. Sigh, sampai kapan aku akan merasakan siksaan ini? Oh, kami-sama benar-benar kejam padaku! Sekarang aku sedang memakai gaun berwarna coklat tua dengan pita merah ditengahnya, rambutku diurai dan ditambah pita berwarna merah tua dengan lonceng.

"Apakah bisa kita sudahi acaranya?" Kataku kesal. Rui melihatku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu pakai yang ini!" Kata Rui menunjukaan..

Tunggu..

Tunggu..

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Itu..

Itu..

ITUKAN BIKINI?

"WAAAATS! TIDAK MAU!" Kataku merona hebat dan menggeleng-geleng kepala. Rinto yang sedari tadi ngeliatin mulai tertawa.

"Hoi, hoi.. Ntar cowo-cowo pingsan ngeliat Len! Ahaha!" Kata Rinto memenggang perutnya dan berulang kali menonjok tembok. Rui masih memandangku antusias…

"SEKALI TIDAK! TETAP TIDAK!" Kataku kesal. Ruipun cemberut.

**Teng teng!**

Baiklah!Sekarang NERAKA untuk sementara sudah hilang! Waktunya ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran!

"Len~ Kusita pakaian sekolahmu.." Kata Rui.

Die with me jika kau lakukan itu.. Kau bercanda 'kan?

"Len, aku sudah dapat izin bahwa kau boleh memakai gaun di kelas.." Kata Rinto tersenyum jahil.

Sekali lagi, DIE WITH ME!

"AAPAAAAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Kataku berusaha mengambil seragamku di tangan Rui. Tapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku serius Len.. Nih.." Kata Rinto menyerahkan surat yang BENAR-BENAR ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah. Aku melihat surat dari Rinto dengan tatapan horror.. Sungguh, aku harus menanggung malu yang bisa menurun kepada anakku! AAAAAAAAA! KUKUTUK KALIAN BERDUA!

"Bye! Dah~!" Kata Rui pergi ketika aku masih cengo memandangi surat.

"Yo, Len.. Kau harus uji mental dari sekarang biar ga ngecewain Rinny~" Kata Rinto santai sambil membawa surat itu.

"Kalian kubunuh kalian berdua!" Kataku sambil menggunakan nada sehoror mungkin. Rinto hanya menatapku dengan jahil.

"Seusai Festifal.. Aku juga sudah mati kok!" Kata Rinto santai.

**DEG!**

Aku langsung menjauhi Rinto dengan ketakutan tingkat wahid. Rinto memandangku dengan heran. Harusnya aku yang heran! Kenapa dia begitu santai berbicara tentang kematian!

"Ah, Len.. Sebagai Nii-sanmu.. Aku akan mengawasimu di festifal nanti.." Kata Rinto. Hah? Sejak kapan Rinto jadi kakakku?

"He… Ya sudahlah.." Kataku sambil berjalan dan menghela napas.

**ZRAAT!**

"Jadi semu- EHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Kata guru berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata yang sedang memberi penjelasan namanya Kiyoteru Hiyama. Hn? Ada yang aneh denganku dan Rinto?

"HUWAAAAA! Len! SUMPAH LO MANIS BANGET!" Kata seseorang berambut pony tail hitam dengan mata keemasan. Rei… AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!

"Apa maksud—" Kataku mulai menatap bajuku. Mukaku panas bukan main.. Tuhan.. Keluarkan aku dari kelasku sekarang! Aku melihat Rinto yang sedang memberikan surat yang tadi kepada Kiyoteru-sensei yang sedang mimisan akut.

**DEG!**

A, a, a, a, apa aku disuruh memakai gaun ini SEHARIAN?

Aku melihat Rinto keluar dari kelasku dan sedikit tersenyum. Aku merasa feelingku buruk tentang senyuman Rinto.

"Len, mulai besok.. Kau.. Harus pake gaun ke sekolah.." Kata Rinto. Apa aku ga salah dengar? Tidak ada angin kencangkan? Tidak ada tomcatkan? "Len, jangan mandang tidak percaya begitu! Ini nyata!" Dan mulailah timbul siulan kepadaku… Damn.. Kubunuh kau Rui dan Rinto…

"Poor you Len~" Ucap seorang gadis berambut lumut dan mata yang sama.. Aku menatap gadis itu tajam.

**POK!**

Rei menepuk pundakku. Aku melihatnya, Rei sedang menggunakan tatapan horornya.

"Aku.. Juga besok disuruh pake gaun sama Rui.." Kata Rei mengecilkan volume suaranya dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Bagus, aku ada teman sependeritaan disini… Dan pelajaran tidak bisa dimulai karna Kiyoteru-sensei tidak tahan melihatku yang.. Cant-Cakep ini.

"A, anak-anak saya hanya akan memberi PR saja pada kalian! Kerjakan hal 98-100! Baiklah saya pamit!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei sambil menahan mimisannya dan pergi.

"Wiiw~ Kita bebas gara-gara Len! Hidup Len-chan!" Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan diikat kesamping. Aku menatapnya sinis..

"Neru.." Kataku dengan nada seram. Neru lalu mengeluarkan HPnya dan mengutak-utik HPnya.

"Waha~ Hebat Len.." Kata Gumi terkekeh. Aku memandang Gumi dengan senyuman paling maksa yang kubuat.

**CEKREK!**

"WHAT THE!" Kataku menutup mataku dengan tanganku karna tadi silau. Jangan bilang… AKU DIFOTO?

"Dapat foto Len cross dress!" Kata Neru senangnya bukan main..

Oh, Die with me!

"HAPUS FOTO ITU!" Perintahku pada Neru. Neru menggeleng dengan muka jahilnya.. Mukaku memerah padam.

"Akan ku upload di FB!" Kata Neru senang. HA? KURANG JELAS! SERIUS?

"APA!" Kataku berusaha merebut HP Neru. Kulihat Fotoku sedang diupload ke FB.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**BAATS!**

Akupun berhasil merebut HP Neru dan hendak membatalkannya tapi..

**[100% Complete]**

Aku menatap horror tulisan di HP Neru. Ternyata fotoku sukses di upload… Mati.. Ketahuan teman-teman FB…. AAAAA! KUBUNUH KAU! Aku lalu mendengus dan duduk manis dipojok..

Tanpa terasa waktu pelajaran kami sudah selesai. Akupun mencari Rui yang tadi menyita bajuku.

"Len-kun~ Nih~!" Kata Rui dengan senangnya dan menyerahkan baju sekolahku.

"Huwa~ Manisnya.." Kata seseorang entah dari mana asalnya.

**DEG!**

Ra, ra, rasanya aku mengenal suara ini.. Aku menengok dan melihat..

"Ri-Rin.." Kataku dengan sedikit kaget. Rin memujiku? Rin memujiku? Huwa~ Benar-benar mimpi.. Aku melihat seorang gadis disebelahnya memakai gaun berwarna biru tua yang cocok dengan matanya. Rambutnya yang honey blond di urai. Sepasang jepit manis menempel diponinya. Dia tersenyum manis..

Tunggu… Itu..

"RINTO!"Teriakku kaget melihat Rinto. Benar-benar mirip wanita! Tidak ada celah mirip cowonya sama sekali!

"Ah, hai Len! Aku juga kebagian! Aku bareng Lenka!" Kata Rinto tertawa kecil layaknya wanita. HA! Aku hanya cengo melihat Rinto yang santai dan tidak malu mengenakan gaun itu..

"Dan besok para cewenya akan mengenakan pakaian cowo! Hebat 'kan! Jangan lupa sikapmu harus mirip cewe loh! Iya gak Rin?" Kata Rinto layaknya cewe dan memeluk Rin. Rin menggangguk dan melihatku dengan agak mengejek?

"He… Iya benar.." Kata Rin dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku melihat Rinto melirik jam tangannya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Aku pamit ya!" Kata Rinto dan..

**Chu~**

Dia mencium pipiku.. A, a,

"AAAAAA!" Kataku kaget, mungkin sekarang mukaku sudah memerah. Ma, masa cowo nyium cewe sih! GILA KAU!

"Hihihihi! Rinto sudah bisa memainkan perannya.. Bagaimana denganmu Len?" Kata Rin sedikit tertawa. Aku hanya diam dan blushing.

"Kalau gitu sampai jumpa ya Len! JAA NEE LEN-CHAN!" Kata Rui menarik Rin. Aku tersenyum dan..

"Jaa nee!" Kataku menuju W.C untuk mengganti pakaianku.

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

"Cih.. Aku tidak suka dengan cowo tau!" Kataku sembari menampar kedua pipiku sendiri. Aku sedang berjalan dengan gaun sambil menyumpah serapahi Lenka. Gara-gara aku membatalkan rencanaku bareng Lenka. Aku kena hukuman dari Lenka.. MASA AKU DISURUH CIUM LEN?

Walau aku sudah melakukannya tapi.. Err.. Pengaruhnya masih nempel. Andai tadi Lenka tidak lihat..

* * *

***Flash back***

* * *

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas dan menemukan Lenka yang sedang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan disekelilingnya.

**Glek.**

"Kau pikir bisa bebas Rinto? MEMBATALKAN RENCANA SEENAK JIDATMU!" Kata Lenka dengan sinis. Aku hanya diam ditempat tanpa berkata sedikitpun.. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiba Lenka berada di depanku dan membuka kancing….

Bajuku!

"LE-LENKA! APA YANG KAU-UPH!" Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Lenka membungkam mulutku. Aku hanya blushing ditempat.

"Pakai gaun ini!" Kata Lenka seusai beres membuka semua kancing bajuku.

HAH? WHAT THE…

"Kau tidak pake… Aku yakin jerukmu dikulkas rumahmu LUDES.." Kata Lenka. Lenka lalu memandangku sinis.

"I-I-IYA!" Kataku lalu mengambil gaun yang berada ditangan Lenka. Lenka tersenyum kecil.

"Dan jangan lupa mencium Len-kun!" Kata Lenka dengan seringaian lebar..

"NANI!" Kataku kaget. Mungkin sekarang ada petir yang menyambarku karna saking kagetnya.

"TAK USAH PROTES KAU!" Kata Lenka sambil membawa pistol yang berisi jeruk.

"Ha-Hai.." Kataku sambil muram. Aku lalu melihat ke arah Lenka. "Berarti kau.. Jadi pasanganku di Festifal?"

"Ya.. Begitulah.." Kata Lenka lalu pergi. Aku hanya menghela napas sambil memakai gaunku.

* * *

*End Flash Back*

* * *

Et dah….. Pusing…

"Hm… Jadi mulai besok.. Aku harus pake gaun juga?" Kataku yang justru membuatku sweat drop ditempat. Akupun mengambil seragam sekolah dan menuju UKS yang kebetulan sepi.. Dan selesainya aku berganti baju menjadi 'normal' aku menuju rumah yang aman nan tentram.

* * *

**-Keesokannya-(Normal POV) **

* * *

"Pst..Pst.." Semua orang berbisik-bisik melihat para cross dress mulai bermunculan karna festifal sudah dekat. Para cross dress harus menaati aturan sebagai berikut.

-Bersikap manis kepada setiap orang.

-Tolong menolong.

-Sopan kepada siapapun.

Dan sekarang seorang cross dress yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam pekat yang bawahnya berenda-renda dan rambut hitam diurai dengan pita manis hanya blushing. Dia berjalan dengan malunya sambil membawa tas berwarna hitam yang manis dimata para siswi dan siswa. Matanya yang keemasan melihat seorang cross dress berambut honey blond dengan mata azure melihatnya.

"Rei-chan.. Manisnya!" Kata pemuda itu. Sementara Rei hanya mendengus kesal.

"Apa tadi kau bilang Len? Kurang ajar kau!" Kata Rei mulai kesal dan membawa aura kesalnya sampai kelasnya. Ia menaruh tasnya dan mendatangi Len.

"Hn.. Sorry.. Oiya, bagaimana kalau kita lihat Rui dengan Rin? Dan Lenka?" Kata Len tersenyum kecil. Rei menggangguk walau sebenarnya dia enggan.

"Ano… Aku malu pake baju ini.." Kata Rei melihat gaunnya dengan merona. Len yang situasinya samapun ikutan merona.

"A, aku juga tahu!" Kata Len lalu menarik Rei. Selama perjalanan ke kelas Rui dan Rin banyak orang memandang mereka dan saling berbisik.

-**Sesampai dikelas Rui dan Rin..**

"Ha?" Kata Len tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rin memakai jas biru tua yang lumayan elegan. Rambut Rin diikat pony tail dan mengenakan topi yang sesuai dengan tuxedo yang dia pakai. Len hanya cengo dengan pemandangan itu. Sama halnya dengan Rei yang melihat Rui memakai jas hitam dan rambut Rui diikat pony tail. Benar-benar keduanya mirip Len dan Rei yang normal.

"Ah! Lenny dengan Rei~!" Kata Rui berbicara sopan kepada Len dan Rei. Rui memberikan hormatnya. "Selamat datang!"

"Wah, kalian datang ya? Sama seperti Rinto yang datang menjenguk Lenka disana!" Kata Rin menunjuk ke arah Rinto yang sedang bersama Lenka. Rei dan Len hanya memandang Lenka yang rambutnya diikat satu kebelakang menggunakan jas biru yang elegan. Lenka memakai topi yang memungkinkan dia terlihat seperti cowo. Disebelahnya terdapat Rinto yang tertidur dibahu Lenka. Len dan Rei tanpa sadar blushing sendiri melihat Lenka dan Rinto yang sangat mesra. Karna.. Rinto dan Lenka kelihatan seperti pasangan normal.

**Gulp.**

"Mereka mirip pasangan.. Benar-benar.." Kata Rei tidak percaya. Len, Rin serta Rui menggangguk.

**ZRAAT!**

"Para cross dress dipanggil ke Aula sekolah cepat penting!" Kata seorang dengan tuxedo coklat. Rin dan kawan-kawan langsung berlari menuju aula dan mendapati kepala sekolah sedang berbicara.

"Ini gawat! Kami butuh bantuan kalian semua!" Kata kepala sekolah panik.

"Ada apa?" Kata Len tidak kalah paniknya..

"Sebenarnya…

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Naa.. Aku nurut kepada readers..

Rin : Hiya! LEN CROSS DRESS!*Meluk Len*

Len : *Blushing* Aku sebenarnya tidak mau Rin… Tapi demi uang.. Apapun kulakukan..

Rani : Matre lu Len..*Tampang innocent*

Len : APA! Anyway Review ya!

Rani : Bales Review!*Ngasih kertas ke Luka*

Luka : Kok aku?

Rani : TUNA LUDES! RIN LINDES TUNA LUKA!

Luka : AAAAA! BAIKLAH BALASAN REVIEW!

-PS tentang Neruo di chapter kemarin..

**Kayaknya salah nama dan salah ngetik! Maklum.. Bikinnya ngebut..*Nyengir* ^^"a**

* * *

**Miki abaddonia Lucifen** :

* * *

Egh? Begitulah… Tapi Rinto juga bae kok! Dia itu sebenernya Cuma mau ngetes Len aja sih.. Walau sebenarnya suka ma Rin..*Ditembak*

Ahaha.. Tenang Rinto udah tobat kok!

Egh… Hihihihi! Salah nama kayaknya! ^^"

Thanks for review dan KEEP REVIEW Please!

* * *

**Chisami Fuka : **

* * *

Hai!*Hening seketika*

Kangen~~*Peluk Fuka-chan* Ditendang ke surga*

Ano… Maap-maap..

E.. Maaf pendek Fuka-chan!. Lagi Hampa Ide lagi…

Yeey!*Nari hula-hula*

Hegh, Akita Neruo itu Akita Nero maksudnya.. Nyeehehehe.. Maap..

* * *

**Ichigo Mei-chan: **

* * *

HUWAA KANGEN!*Peluk Mei-senpai* *Ditendang Rin*

Eeeh? Masa?

Huokei! Makasih!

Thanks for review and keep review!

* * *

**Hikarin Shii-Chii** :

* * *

Egh.. Sorry deh.. ^^"a

Yup benar apa kata anda.. Saya emang jarang ngobrak abrik Fanloid Wiki.. Ngehehe…

Terserah.. Yang penting Hepi!:)

Kalau Anda mau dipanggil apa?

Tuh.. Rin jadi pilih Len!

Thanks for review and keep Review!

* * *

**Hiwazaki Evelyn** :

* * *

Em, em..*bawa mik*

Ga papa koq!

Hem.. Saya juga bingung judulnya.. Tapi kayaknya yang pas itu sih..

Ah….. Yang itu… Tanyakan Yang diatas! Habis saya juga bingung… Ni- Fic makin lama makin ga nyambung.. Hahaha..*Ketawa maksa*

Thanks for Review and keep review…

* * *

**Ryu Kago**:

* * *

Egh.. Ryu-kun.. WELCOME!

WHA? Cek tiap hari? Maaf ya Lama Update*Pundung di pojokan*

Hore! Kok banyak samanya sama Ryu-kun ya? Hehehe nasib kali..

Weh….. Ryu-kun suka pisang ya?

Iya, abis sakit demam 3 hari.. Udah sih.. Amin…. Makasih atas perhatiannya! ^^

Thanks review and KEEP Review! :D

* * *

**Hiyasumi 15** :

* * *

Hehehe.. Diharapkan sih gitu~

Sik asik.. Sik asik XD

Rinto? Ya begitulah!*Ngakak guling-guling*

Wekh.. PASTI! Len akan dibikin ngenes setiap saat!*Dihajar Len*

Ah, keyboardnya nakal! XD

Thanks Review and KEEP review!

* * *

**Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano**:

* * *

Hai, Hi-chan!

Emang.. Len-kan bisanya makan doang!*Len : Apa kau bilang? Rani : Ga..* Itu Cuma satu buah loh jadinya.. Ngiris and ngenes yang lain ada yang kurang matang dan dimakan pula..XD Yah..

Rinto? Rinto sakit jantung tingkat akut.. Tapi masih bisa sembuh '_Kalo_' dia mau operasi sih.. Saran diterima deh.. Weh, ternyata Hi-chan suka Incest juga! TOS!*Bawa granat*

Kan kejadian yang itu udah lama banget.. Jadina Rin udah Lupa.. Sama kayak Len.. Tapi Rui dan Rei serta… (Eits.. Hampir saja..) Masih inget karna Rei itu sepupunya Rinto.

Ehehehe, Itu sih pasti… Dilanjutin kok! Tenang aja!

Thanks and Keep Review!

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack**:

* * *

Yap! Rinto memang sakit jantung.. Ga usah dikasihanin! Biarin aja!*Dibuang kelaut sama Fans Rinto*

Lenka.. Dia memang gitu kalau lagi kesal.. Tapi emang Pantes Rinto yang kena getahnya! XD*Dihajar Fans Rinto*

Rani : Len kasih Kyon-sama!

Len : Apa sih! Ini kan aku yang buat!

Rani : KASIH GA!*Ngebawa granat, tomcat*

Len : Ya deh! Nih Kyon- err.. embel-embelnya apa?

Thanks for Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**ShanaSparkyuELF** :

* * *

Hai..*catet kalau shana ngaku-ngaku untuk yang 12 kalinya*

Eh, Akhirnya temanku yang satu sekolah ini ngeripiu juga#WOI.. Biasanya dia ngeripiu kale..

Ha? O.O

Eh, yalah.. Pasti diupdat!

Assalam gitu..Buat balasanya XD

Ngapain kangen.. Tiap hari juga ketemu..*Muka innocent*

…. Thanks review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Nachie-chan: **

* * *

Halo Nachie-chan!

Ga papa koq asal setia review saya seneng~~ *Nyulap tongkat jadi bunga*

**BRUUUUUUGH!**

Rin : Lah Author?

Rani : Kuakui saja~~ Alurnya memang tidak jelas… Dan makasih atas pujiannya..*Tiduran dikasur*

Em? Updat kilat? Err.. Yang itu susah diwujudtin.. Maap gomen…

WHAAAAAA! RIN! KAU! Jangan ngegiles Readers sembarangan!*Bakar jeruk*

Rin : Je-Jerukku..

Rani : Thanks for Review and Keep review!

* * *

**Kawaiine Kaori –gloria** :

* * *

Nyehehehe..

Direview..

Makasih..*Joget disko*

Kepo..? Apa itu Kepo?*Garuk kepala yang ga gatel*

Udah kok, makasih atas perhatiannya!

Iya~ Makasih..

Thanks for review and Keep Review..!

* * *

Rani : Len.. Lu seneng amet dah bales review seenakmu..

Len : Emang kenapa? Author terlalu sibuk sih! Biar aku yang gantiin!

Rin : Nevermind!

Rani : Anyway Jangan Lupa Review please!

Rin : Ya! Review!

Len : Tetap Review walau ceritanya jadi aneh!*Dijitak author*

Rani : Review please! Keep or delete? Review please!

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Gumiya X Rinto

Rani :*Pundung*

Rin : Author?

Rani : Kenapa! KENAPA ALUR FIC INI GA JELAS! KENAPA!

Rin :*Gulp* Lagi stress ya?

Len : Em.. Author? Mau bikin alurnya jelas?

Rani : So and pasti.. Oiya.. Ini OMAKE.. Khusus buat Gumiya X Rinto.. Jadi Bagian Len dan Rin dikit..*Malingin muka* Dan alur Fic makin amburadul..*Pundung*

Rinto : A, aku? YAOI? HEEEEEEEY!

Rani : *Siul* Baca aja lah~ Tambahan Lenka..

Mayu : Naa~ Aku ada disini loh!

Rani : Walau figuran~ Baiklah! Readers! RnR please!

* * *

**FanFicku di flame shota-con!**

**Summary :** Sepupu Rin, Gumiya.. Adalah seorang gadis yang menyukai Rinto. Lenka iri? Masa lalu Rin dan Len? Apa yang terjadi? RnR Please!

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

Pairing : Rin X Len , Lenka X Rinto X Gumiya(Baru!)

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Gumiya and Rinto.**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Sebenarnya kita kekurangan juru masak untuk juri dan para peserta serta.. Semuanya.." Kata Kepala sekolah. Len menghela napas.

"La, lalu?" Kata Len sweat drop mendengar kata masak.

"Kita perlu cari orang? Uggh.." Kata Rinto yang tiba-tiba memengang dadanya. '_Ti, tidak mungkin! Aku tidak kuat!_' pikir Rinto.

"Ya, anda betul Rinto.. Kita perlu cari orang.." Kata seseorang berambut hijau lumut dengan mata yang sama, sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Dia mendekati Rinto dan..

Plek!

"Kau, jantungmu masih sakit? Mukamu pucat Rinto.." Kata Gumiya segera memeluk Len. Walaupun Rinto agak lebih tinggi darinya..

"Uugh, Gu-Gumiya-kun.." Kata Rinto dengan parau. Sambil tangannya bersender ke sesuatu yang besar.. Em.."Aw, kau.. HAH!" Rinto mundur 7 langkah dengan muka pucat plus tak percaya.

"Hehehe.. Rinto-kun sadar?" Kata Gumiya dengan wajah manis. Ia memakai Rok pendek ala anak sekolah.. Bajunya juga.. Mirip sekali tapi kok buat cewe?

"GU- GUMIYA-CHAN!" Kata Rinto histeris dan memeluk Lenka. Lenka hanya menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Rinto.

"Yep.. Aku ini cewe! Hehehe!" Kata Gumiya dengan senyuman riang.

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Hah? Gumiya cewe? HAH! KAGAK SALAH DENGER? DIA KAN COWO? Waktu SD 'kan.. Dia.. Cowo.. Kok.. Sekarang Cewe?  
WHAT THE HELL?

"Ei? Rinto kenal dengan Gumiya? Dia ini sepupuku!" Kata Rin riang. Oh, Rin! Demi apapun itu aku sudah tau Gumiya sepupumu.. Diakan juga bermain dengan kita waktu kecil.. Tapi, sejak kapan dia jadi cewe? Sungguh! Aku tak percaya!

"Uggh.. Tabu kalau diomongin! Baiklah! Nanti saja Ok! Kita Back to the topic! Kalau kalian mau jadi Juru masak kalian dapat gaji! Dan kalian dapat gaji yang lumayan banyak lho~!" Kata Gumiya dengan nada menggoda. Ok, Aku masih bengong and kagak percaya itu Gumiya versi cewe. Rambutnya juga tumben-tumbenan jadi sebahu.. And.. Dia juga pake jepit di poninya sama sepertiku sekarang. DAN KENAPA BISA?

"Ara..?" Kata Len sweat drop. Poor you.. Ada kesempatan malah ga bisa masak. Hahaha!

"Aku ik-

"Kau tidak boleh ikut Rinto-kun?" Kata Gumiya memotong omonganku. Uggh, penyakit ini membatasi apa yang akan kulakukan.. Sigh.. Menyebalkan..

"Hey, kau 'kan bukan siapa-siapa disini! KOK NGATUR AKU!" Kataku kesal dan melengkapinya dengan death glare.

"Aku Wakil ketua OSIS? Aku bisa bilang ke dokter kalau kau.. Melanggar peraturan.." Kata Gumiya dengan nada sinis dan kejam. OH! PLEASE DEH! Aku pengen masak! Tanganku gatel.. Gatel!

"Ara... Lah! Tapi aku mau ikut! Memang kenapa sih!" Kataku kesal. Gumiya menghela napas.

"Aku takut kau tumbang, kepala jeruk!" Kata Gumiya. KAU MENGHINAKU?

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan aura mematikan diriku.. Oh? Yandereku sudah keluar ya? Hehehe.. It's show time~!

"Ehehe.. Arigatou~" Kataku dengan suara se-cute mungkin. Gumiya berjalan mundur.. Secara dengan pelan-pelan.

"Hehehe.. Welcome!" Kata Gumiya lari..

"MATTE!" Kataku mengejar Gumiya dengan suara cute. Sebelum itu aku mengangkat gaunku sedikit dengan kedua tanganku dan sedikit membungkukan badan. "Jaa nee! Minna!" Kataku lalu lari dengan sopan mengejar Gumiya.

Aku sampai disebuah lapangan yang sepi abis. Masih mengejar Gumiya, aku melihat Gumiya berhenti dengan senyuman manis.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya, Rinto-kun." Kata Gumiya.

"Tentu saja! Aku heran bukannya kau Cowo? Hello~" Kataku sambil menggunakan suara cute khas cewe. Gumiya mendekatiku dan tersenyum.

"Trans gender bodoh.." Kata Gumiya tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya.. Tu-Tunggu.. Trans gender? APAAAAAA! Ma, masa sih! Gumiya memengang pundakku. A! APA YANG MAU DIA LAKUKAN!

"Rinto.." Kata Gumiya dengan wajah memerah.

**Gulp..**

"Le-Lepaskan!" Kataku. Namun genggaman Gumiya terlalu kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya menutup mataku. Gumiya.. Makin mendekatkan mukanya.. Aku hanya merona dan menutup mataku..

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Uwa~ Apa yang terjadi dengan Gumiya dan Rinto? PENASARAN SUMPAH! Aaaa! Aku ga tahan pengen ngikutin mereka!

"Ano, Lenka~ Kau yang ikutin acara ini ya? Aku penasaran!" Kataku. Lenka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran dengan Rinto dan Gumiya?" Kata Lenka. AH! Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak penasaran!

"Ug! Aku penasaran banget ma mereka gemas! Gumiya-kan cewe yang mirip cowo!" Kataku yang membuat Len menatapku sinis dan Lenka yang memutar bola matanya.

"Iyalah, Gumiya biarpun dirubah gimanapun.. Dia pasti mirip cowo.." Kata Lenka yang membuatku tidak mengerti. "Ya sudahlah, LEN DISINI!" Skak mat.. Len ga boleh pergi kemana-mana! YES!

"Aku duluan ya!" Kataku lalu membungkukan badan.

"Rin!" Kata Len terdengar saat aku membalikan badan.

"Hn? Nani?" Kataku sambil menengok.

"Sarang heyo.." Kata Len. Hah? Apaan tuh? Sarang tawon? Sarang Heyo? Apaan tuh?

"Apaan tuh Len? Bahasa Korea?" Kataku. Muka Len memerah hebat. Auw! Cute! Pas dengan gaunmu!

"Iya bahasa korea a-artinya.. Daisuki.. Rin..-chan.." Kata Len. Eh? EH? EH! KE-KENAPA MUKAKU MEMANAS?

"Eh?" Kataku lalu lari. Aaaaa! Kenapa aku lari?

"Rin!" Kata Len. Aku menambah kecepatan lariku tapi..

"Ah.." Aku mendengar seseorang.

**Ckiit…..**

Aku berhenti sejenak. Wait a minute.. Gaun warna biru… rambut honey blond, je-jelas Rinto.. De-dengan sepupuku Gumiya.. Po-posisi mereka seperti orang.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APA MUNGKIN!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Kataku kaget. Mukaku mungkin tambah merah sekarang. Mereka berdua ikutan kaget. Gumiya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Rinto.

"Ri-Rin! A-A-apaan sih!" Kata Gumiya melemparku dengan batu disekitarku. "Ganggu tau ga!"

**PLAK!**

"Ka-Kau! AAA! KURANG AJAR!" Kata Rinto kesal dan menampar pipi Gumiya. Gi-gimana tidak? Tadi mereka melakukan.. Ehem.. Kis-Kisu!

"A-A-AH! RINTO GAY!" Kata Lenka. Aku melihat Len yang bengong. Aku menengok dan melihat muka mereka berdua. Merah merona sepertiku!

"Si-Siapa! Dia mulai duluan!" Kata Rinto mendekat ke arah Lenka, Gumiya? Dia cewe kok? Normal-kan?

"AA! Tak sudi! Dia ini coupleku! Jangan culik!" Kata Lenka memeluk Rinto. Muka Rinto memerah.

"Hee~~! Bukannya kau suka dengan Len!" Kata Gumiya yang membuat Len tercengang. WHAT THE? LENKA SUKA LEN!

"Tch! Apaan sih kau!" Kata Lenka. Mukanya memerah hebat. Dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Lenka.. A-aku bisa mati.." Kata Rinto yang kelihatannya sesak karna pelukan Lenka. Um.. Benar juga. Lenka lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Gumiya tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Pokoknya dia milikku.." Kata Gumiya. Terlihat percikan antara Gumiya dan Lenka. Rinto Cuma bengong dengan apa yang terjadi. Len dan Rin berpadangan..

"Ri-Rinto.." Kata Rin dengan muka agak merona. Rinto menengok dan..

**PESSH!**

Muka Rinto memanas melihat Rin yang merona. '_Errhm.. Stop.. Stop._.' pikir Rinto. Len melihat dengan menyumpah serapahi Rinto dalam hati.

"Nggak usah liat Rin, Deh.. Rinto.." Kata Len dengan sinis. Rinto lalu menghela napas dan berusaha menghilangkan panas diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut aku, Rinto.." Kata Gumiya disambut dengan death glare dari Lenka. Rinto hanya menghela napas panjang.. Dan melirik ke arah Lenka. Lalu ia menengok ke arah Gumiya.

"Emangnya mau kemana Gumiya?" Kata Rinto dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Lenka sinis abis.

"Kenapa kau Lenka?" Kata Gumiya.

"LO PERGI GA!" Kata Lenka sinis. Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Gumiya dan Lenka. Rin hanya melihat Rinto dengan pikiran 'Yah.. Kok ada perebutan begini.. Aku 'kan juga suka Rinto..'

**JLEB!**

"Rin.. Lo jujur banget ya.." Kata Len pundung. Entah kenapa Len tiba-tiba mendapat kemampuan membaca pikiran.. 'Eh? Len bisa baca pikiran?' pikir Rin lagi. Len mengangguk pelan dan pundung di deket selokan yang isinya ikan-ikan kecil yang lalu lalang seperti mengejek Len. Poor you Len.. Rin tiba-tiba mendatangi Len yang pundung hebat. Rinto melihat hal itu.. Entah kenapa.. Rinto merasakan sakit di dadanya lagi..

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Rinto terbatuk-batuk. Rinto menutup mulutnya saat terbatuk dengan tangannya. Kepala Rinto terasa sangat pusing.. Wajah Rinto memucat. Gumiya dan Lenka sedang bertengkar tidak mungkin melihatnya.. Len dan Rin tidak mungkin melihatnya karna mereka sedang mengobrol.

* * *

**(Rinto POV)**

* * *

Uggh.. Kepalaku pusing sekali.. Ada apa ini.. Aku melihat ke arah telapak tanganku dengan sedih. Terdapat darah di telapak tanganku. Apakah akhir hidupku sebentar lagi? Ah, benar juga.. Sudah 2 minggu ini aku tidak ke dokter.. Apakah aku harus ke sana lagi.. Sigh.. Muak aku dengan itu..

**BUUK!**

**BRUUK!**

"KYAAAA!" Seorang gadis berteriak. Aku terjatuh karna sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci dengan resleting dibawahnya. Entah kenapa pandanganku mengabur dan semuanya gelap.

"RINTO!" Terakhir aku hanya mendengar teriakan itu.. Tapi siapa?

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Kami semua panik melihat Rinto yang ambruk oleh sebuah boneka kelinci.. Seorang gadis yang cross dressing menjadi cowo dengan rambut coklat muda cream yang bawahnya seperti pelangi. Matanya yang berwarna kuning memandang cemas Rinto. Dia memakai pakaian ala Victoria yang sangat elegan dan mewah.

"LUI! COBA LIHAT KELAKUANMU!" Teriaknya histeris memanggil orang berambut oranye dengan mata senada. Gumiya dan Lenka saling berantem dengan siapa yang mau membawa Rinto ke UKS.. Sigh.. Dasar.. Yang lagi dimabuk cinta..

"AKU SAJA!" Teriak Lenka memandang Gumiya dengan sinis.

"AKU!" Kata Gumiya dengan teriakan. Set dah.. Kuping bisa jebol kalau pada teriak begini. Sementara gadis tadi bersama pemuda oranye menatap Rinto dengan sedih..

"Woi.. Gotong woi!" Kata Rin lalu menepuk kedua punggung Lenka dan Gumiya..

"LO GOMONG ENAK RIN! NIH DIA GA MAU NGALAH!" Kata Lenka dan Gumiya bersamaan. Rin menutup kupingnya. Suara Gumiya dan Lenka begitu bergema ditelinga Rin. Sementara itu gadis itu dengan pemuda itu membawa Rinto tanpa ijin dari Gumiya dan Lenka. Akupun mengikuti mereka dengan cepat.

**-Di UKS-**

Aku berada di dekat pintu dan sedang bersender. Huft.. Kenapa aku jadi memata-matai mereka? Curiga dengan mereka?

.

.

Tau ah.. Terang..

.

.

"Apakah.. Rinto tidak mau hidup lagi? Dia selama ini menolak untuk operasi.. Tadi saja dilempar boneka langsung pingsan.." Kata gadis tadi. Aku mendengar dengan heran.. Operasi? Operasi apa?

"Ya.. Mayu.. Kita disuruh oleh dokter mengawasinya.. Tapi jantungnya sepertinya akan berhenti.." Kata pemuda berambut oranye dengan suara sedih.

"HUSH! Ga boleh ngomong begitu!" Kata Mayu dengan melempar boneka kelincinya.. "Tapi aku heran apa maksudnya ia ingin bertemu dengan Gumiya, Len, Rin, Lenka, Rui dan Rei?" Aku terhenyak mendengar namaku terpanggil. Apakah Rinto pernah bertemu denganku?

"Kudengar ia ingin menemui adiknya.. Walaupun bukan Lenka dan Gumiya sih.. Hn.. Apakah Dokter Oliver akan kaget jika mendengar kabar buruk Rinto? Aku yakin.. Dia akan ambruk di festifal jika begini trus.." Kata Lui.

BUUK!

"Shut up you.. Lui.." Kata seseorang dengan suara miris dan melempar bantalnya. Dia adalah Rinto yang sedang menangis. "Kau sungguh mengangguku.. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menikmati hari-hari terakhirku?"

"Itu tidak akan menjadi hari terakhirmu jika kau mau operasi.." Kata Lui dingin.. Rinto bangun dan berjalan menuju arahku..

.

.

Mampus.. Dia makin mendekat..

.

.

Aku melihat Rinto, ia melihatku dari arah pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Nee, Len.. Aku harap.. Kau jaga Rin dengan baik.." Kata Rinto lalu mengelus rambutku. Ia tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah foto dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku membuka foto yang dilipat oleh Rinto dan.. Melihat diriku, Rin, Lenka, Gumiya yang seperti cowo, Rui dan Rei berada disekeliling sebuah kasur yang terdapat seorang anak tersenyum pahit..

Ini..

Rinto..

"Len~!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat pony tail, Rui. Aku menengok ke arah Rui dengan sedih. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semua memoriku dengan baik?

"Ada apa Len? Eh! Foto darimana itu!" Kata Rui lalu mengambil foto ditanganku. Matanya terbelalak dan perlahan menatap sedih foto itu., "Kau dapat darimana foto ini?"

Mata Rui memancarkan sebuah kepedihan mendalam, ia menatapku dengan sedih.

"Aku dapat dari Rinto.." Kataku jujur. Rui menghela napas.

"Len.. Apa kau tidak ingat.. Kenapa Rinto memiliki penyakit jantung?" Kata Rui. Aku menggeleng. "Penculikan itu?"

"A, aku sama sekali tidak ingat Rui.." Kataku menatap Rui serius. Rui menghela napas. Ia melihatku dengan sedih.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Aku mengikuti Len yang mengikuti dua orang aneh itu.. Tapi kenapa aku jadi mendengar info tentang Rinto yang paling berharga? Hua~~ Suasananya sungguh dramatis! I like it!

"Kalau begitu.. Aku harus cerita dari saat kau dan Rin bermain di taman itu.." Kata Rui dengan serius. Eh? Namaku nyangkut juga nih? Dengerin ah~

Rui menghela napas panjang.. Len melihatnya dengan serius..

"Begini..

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Yaiyyy! Selesai chapter ini~~~

Rin : =.= Dan seperti biasa.. Rinto BRAAK lagi..

Rinto : Shut up Rin..

Rani : Minna~ Aku mau nanya nih~ Apa Fic ini di ulang dari chapter 3 karna kurasa.. Udah mulai ga nyambung bgt.. Alurnya juga seperti kata beberapa orang disana.. Ancur lebur..*Head bang* And keep review ya~

Rin : Author bales Review woi~~~

Rani : Aia..

* * *

**Anon** :

* * *

Telat review? Ga papa… Asalkan baca dan ingat review~

Eh? Ga bisa login? Kok bisa?*Bingung* Tapi ga papa..

Makasih ya udah dikasih tau~ akhirna saya tau juga~ Makasih.. Thanks Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Ichigo Mei-chan:**

* * *

Hai Senpai?

Eh... Masa sih lucu?*Shock berat* Hehehe..

Yep mereka jadi Cross dressing!

Hehehe~ The Trio memang pantes dibegitukan!*Digebuk*

Pasti Keep, boros duit.. Errhm.. Keep berkarya!

Salam dingin!

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack** :

* * *

Hai Kyon-san! Kuro-dechu!

Iya dong, Len kan shota~*Dilindes*

Rani : Len~ Berhenti kau~

Len : Ga mau!*ngejer Kyon-san*

Rani : Hiih..*Ngeliatin Kuro-dechu*

Len : -dechu?*Loncat kaya anak kecil*

Rani : Napa kau Len?*Sweat drop*

Len : Ga~

Abaikan~ HUAAAAAAAAAA! TUHKAN BENER! Cerita ini harus di edit ulang dari Chap 3 biar nyambung.. Tapi para readers setujuna yang ini apa di edit ulang?

Eh, ga papa! Review or Flame sekarang jadi semangat buat saia~

Ni lanjut~

Eh? Di Fave?*Bling-bling* MAKASIH!*Peluk Kyon kuro-dechu*

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Ryu Kago** :

* * *

Halo Ryu-kun~ Huwa kangen~

Eh, makasih ya! Udah ditunggu juga~ Readers lain juga makasih~ Ehehehe, seru ya? Thanks~~

Luka : pisangnya kurang enak dan mateng.. *Innocent*

Aku penggemar steak loh*Innocent*

Eh, ya ntar ku perbaiki~ Makasih sudah memberitahu..

Ehm, makasih atas perhatiaanna~

Nih diupdate~ Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano.**

* * *

Hai Hi-chan..

Ehem.. Ati-ati.. Keselek jadina tuh~

Ehehe.. Akhirnya bisa bikin ngakak orang..*Eh? Rani baru pertama kali bikin orang ngakak..* Huahahahaha~ Aku lagi terinspirasi sama sesuatu dan kebetulan jadi bikin cross dressing semua

Saya juga ga kebayang loh~ Hihihi~ XD

Em, soal itu.. Mau dibahas dichapter selanjutnya~ Tunggu yah~

yeee~ Ada yang Kepo*Plak* Kidding.. Kiding~

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Nachie-chan :**

* * *

Hehehe, kalo Rin? Kayaknya kayak Len gitu..

Rin : Kagak terima bilang aku mirip si Shota itu!*Lempar Road roller ke Len*

Len : GYAAAAA!

Abaikan peristiwa diatas ya~

Weeh~ Saya ga bisa update petir.. Update cahaya aja~

Rin : Ni pada Baka apa kenapa sih.. Artina sama..-_-"

Eh? Ya deh~! Weew.. Setahun? Ga lah~

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Shana Sparkyu E.L.F**

* * *

==*Catet again.. Ngaku-ngaku ke 15 kalinya*

Kawaina~~~~~ Pasti~

Pasti! Lebih cantik dari Gakupo*Ditembak*

Iya dong~ Updat terus~

*Hening* *Tendang Shana diem-diem*

Dah! Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

Hiyasumi 15 :

Hehehehe.. Kaito nyan? Miku jadi algojo? HAAAAAH!*Histeris*

.

.

Hehehe~ Makasih~ Akhirna bisa bikin ngakak juga~

.

.

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**Kawaiine kaori-glorria:**

* * *

Hehehe..

JAHA!*Ketawa liat tari iwak peyek*

ooooo...

Jerry mouuse... Gumiya dan Lenka!

Lindes aja sok~~ Mereka ga keberatan..(The Trio : APAAN?)

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

**You-Know-Who**

* * *

Hai~

Yeah, tentu!*Di lemparin jeruk ma pisang*

Hem.. Lihat chapter-chapter selajutnya yah~

Lenka beli pistol di Warung milik IA.. Kebetulan disana jual barang aneh-aneh loh!*Promosi**Hening*

Lenka : Nieh.. Kukasih..*Ngasih pistol jeruk*

Makasih atas Review and Keep Review!

* * *

Rani : Huft selese bales*Tiduran*

Rin : Wooi... Bikin fic Sunset noh~ Ada yang penasaran~

Rani : Hiiiiih.. Dataku keapus semua sih.. NYEBELIN!

Len : Aiya.. Para Readers! Ini mau diulang dari chapter 3 atau keep lanjut?

Rani : Iya nih mau nanya readers! Review please! Keep or delete?

Rin : Dont forget Review please!

**Keep or delete?**

**Review please**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10 : The memories of Rinto

Rani : The way~ Find the way~

Rin : -_-

Rani : Hn….. Nampaknya hari ini aku harus banyak belajar deh~

Rin : Ya, kerjain sana soal-soal Latihan dibukumu!*Nendang author sampai home run*

Konako : Huwa! Rin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan author?

Rin : Sigh.. Siapa kau?

Konako : Oiya! Yoroshiku nee~! I'm Reilana Kona atau lebih sering dipanggil Reilana Konako!

Len : -_- Itu namanya ada dua 'kan?

Konako : Nya! Nya!*Ngangguk*

Rin : Baiklah sepertinya kita continue aja ke Fic!

Konako : Rin-chan.. -_- Ya sudah deh! RnR please! !

* * *

**Because flame Len and the memories.**

**Summary :** Masa lalu antara mereka terbuka, hanya saja Rui tidak bisa menceritakannya karna tidak terlalu kuat mengenangnya. Sampai akhirnya kenangan itu terkuak oleh Gumiya yang me

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

Pairing : Rin X Len , Lenka X Rinto X Gumiya(Baru!)

**Warning **: Mengandung alur ga jelas, humor abal, -_- m.. Pergantian POV,

Don't like don't read!

.

.

_ "Len~!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat pony tail, Rui. Len menengok ke arah Rui dengan sedih.' Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semua memoriku dengan baik?' Pikir Len._

_"Ada apa Len? Eh! Foto darimana itu!" Kata Rui lalu mengambil foto ditangan Len. Matanya terbelalak dan perlahan menatap sedih foto itu., "Kau dapat darimana foto ini?"_

_Mata Rui memancarkan sebuah kepedihan mendalam, ia menatapku dengan sedih._

_"Aku dapat dari Rinto.." Kata Len jujur. Rui menghela napas._

_"Len.. Apa kau tidak ingat.. Kenapa Rinto memiliki penyakit jantung?" Kata Rui. Len menggeleng. "Tragedy itu?"_

_"A, aku sama sekali tidak ingat Rui.." Kata Len menatap Rui serius. Rui menghela napas. Ia melihat Len dengan sedih._

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"Begini.." Ucapan Rui terputus. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan mendalam ketika membahas tentang masa lalu pahit miliknya berserta Rin dan Len. Sementara itu Rin mendengarkan ditempat persembunyiannya dengan seksama. Apakah Rui akan cerita tentang masa lalu itu?

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa Rui.." Kata Len sedih melihat Rui. Rui menggeleng pelan.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu Len! Tapi tolong jangan ceritakan pada Rin.." Ucap Rui mulai menangis. Len lalu mengangguk pelan. Rin menjadi semakin penasaran. 'Oh, my! Info apa sih! Kenapa aku tidak boleh tau?' Pikir Rin.

* * *

**(Rui POV)**

* * *

*Flash Back*

* * *

Aku sedang bermain dengan Rin, Len, Rei, Gumiya dan Rinto. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Eh! Minna! Gimana kalau kita ke hutan angker itu! Pasti seru!" Ucap Rin dengan riangnya.

"Eh? Otou-san dan Okaa-san bilang kita tidak boleh ke hutan itu Rin! Kudengar disana ada pembunuh!" Kata Rinto memperingati. Rin hanya menggeleng.

"Ish! Itu pasti bohong! Rei, Rui, Len ayo ikut aku!" Kata Rin. Namun aku dan Rei menggeleng. Hanya Len yang bersedia ikut dengannya.

"A, apa kalian serius?" Kataku pada Rin. Rin lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku melihat mereka berlari dengan cepat.

"RIIN! Kalian tetap disini! Rui! Ayo ikut aku!" Ucap Rinto lalu menarikku. Akupun hanya bisa mengikutinya. Kami mempercepat langkah-langkah kami dan berdoa semoga mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

-Di depan hutan-

Kami sudah sampai di depan hutan. Terlihat pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dan suara burung gagak yang membuatku menjadi agak sedikit merinding dan takut.

Gyut!

Rinto mengenggam tanganku dengan kencang. Aku menengok dan melihat Rinto yang serius.

"Kalau kau mau.. Tunggulah disini! Biar aku ya-

"Tidak! Aku takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan!" Kataku memotong perkataan Rinto. Rinto tersenyum lembut dan kamipun memasuki hutan. Hutan ini sangat gelap. Terdapat bau anyir dimana-mana yang mungkin cukup membuatku agak mual. Aku bahkan seperti tidak melihat makhluk hidup disini.

"TOLONG!"

"KYAA!"

Kami mendengar jeritan yang mirip dengan suara Rin serta Len. Dengan cepat Rinto menarikku mendatangi arah suara. Kami juga mempercepat lari kami. Aku lalu melihat Len dan Rin yang sedang menunduk takut melihat seseorang berbadan besar membawa pistol dan sebilah pisau.

*Flash back off*

Ngggiiiiiing-

"Aaa! Aku tidak kuat! Kau pasti ingat Len!" Ucapku sambil berlari. Air mataku menetes satu persatu. Kejadian yang nyaris membuat Rinto 'meninggal' itu terlalu berbekas didalam hatiku. Karna saat itu aku sangat menyukai Rinto.. Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat Rin yang sedang bersembunyi saat berlari. Mu-mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!

Akupun melihat Gumiya sedang berjalan dengan Rinto.

"Hn.. Kenapa kau tidak mau operasi saja sih?" Ucap Gumiya. Rinto menatap Gumiya pelan.

"Karna aku tidak suka operasi." Kata Rinto. "Ah! Rui-chan. Etto? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku menceritakannya pada Len dan Rin tapi…

"Kau menceritakan kejadian itu!" Kata Rinto kaget. Aku menundukan wajahku pelan.

"Go, gomen.."

"Ya sudahlah Ru-Rui.. Aku dan Gumiya mau bertemu Len dan Rin! Aku baru ingat mereka belum mendaftarkan diri! Jaa nee~!" Kata Rinto lalu tersenyum pahit. Aku lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke kelasku.

(Len POV)

Aku masih mecerna apa yang Rui ceritakan.. Aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Aku mecoba mengingat-ingat tapi hasilnya nihil..

"Hn.. Len? Kau mengerti apa yang diceritakan oleh Rui tadi?" Ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan pita putih diatasnya. Matanya yang seperti air laut memandangku..

Itu..

Itu…

"Ri-Rin.." Kataku kaget. Ja-Jangan-jangan tadi Rin menguping.. Dasar..

"Entah kenapa kita tidak ingat?" Ucap Rin. Aku mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa memori itu sepertinya terhapus oleh kami berdua hingga kami tidak ingat. "Ihihihi! By the way.. Kamu manis sekali loh~ Lenny~" Kata Rin yang membuat mukaku memanas.

ZRAAT!

"HUWA!" Teriak Rin lalu memelukku karna saking kagetnya pintu UKS dibuka kasar. Lalu seorang gadis berambut cream dengan bawahan mirip pelangi membawa boneka kelinci dan seorang pemuda berambut oranye membawa sebuah obat-obatan keluar dari UKS dan memandang kami.

"Eh? Apa nama kalian Len dan Rin? Yoroshiku~ Mayu Kirakia desu!" Ucap yang gadis. Ia membungkukan badannya.

"Aku, Lui Hibiki.. Kami datang untuk mengawasi kesehatan Rint-Uph!" Kata-kata Lui terputus ketika Mayu membungkam mulutnya.

"Etto~ Jangan perdulikan apa kata Lui~ Kami ingin Tanya apa kalian mempunyai hubungan dengan Rinto?" Ucap Mayu. Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya! Dia itu teman kami baru beberapa minggu ini~" Kata Rin. Mayu dan Lui menaikan alisnya.

"Bu-bukannya kalian teman sejak kecilnya?" Ucap Lui lalu memandang Mayu dan selanjutnya ke arah kami.

DZING!

Seorang cross dressing melempar sebuah buku ke arah Lui dan Mayu. Lui dan Mayupun kabur dan kami tidak melihatnya lagi..

"Nee~ Apa kabar kalian? Aku-aku pergi dulu ya!" Ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan seorang ketua osis berambut lumut –Gumiya-. Gumiya hanya menghela napas dan melihat ke arah orang itu. Gumiya lalu melihat kami.

"Ah.. Mungkin Rinto sedang tidak enak badan? Emm.. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Kata Gumiya.

"Apakah kau tau kejadian itu? Dimana kami bermain di hutan?" Ucapku. Mata Gumiya terbelalak.

"EH!" Kata Gumiya sedikit gugup dan gemetaran.

"Ka-kami tau dari Rui.." Ucapku.

"Sigh.. Kalau begini.. Aku harus menceritakannya pada kalian, kebetulan waktu itu Rui menceritakannya padaku?" Kata Gumiya. Gumiya lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Dari mana?"

"Em.. Sampai Len dan aku bertemu dengan Rui dan Rinto bertemu dengan kami." Ucap Rin sambil memutar bola matanya.. Gumiya melihat kami dengan datar.

"Kalian yakin?" Ucap Gumiya. Kami berdua mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku menceritakannya dalam side Rui. Asalkan kalian tau.. Kenangan ini.. Sangat berbekas di Rui sampai sekarang.."

* * *

***Flash Back*(Rui POV)**

* * *

Orang berbadan besar itu melihat aku dan Rinto. Dia tersenyum kecil.

"Hoo.. Kau 'kan anak kecil itu! Aku harusnya menembakmu sewaktu kau melihat pembunuhan itu disini!" Ucap orang itu menunjuk Rinto. Rinto hanya memandang orang itu sinis. Rinto membisikan padaku 'Cepat kau datangi Len dan Rin! Bawa mereka keluar dari sini! Ia tak akan berkutik jika kita keluar dari sini!' Aku lalu pelan-pelan menuju tempat Len dan Rin.

DOR!

"RINTO!" Ucapku ketika melihat orang itu menembak Rinto. Darah segar mengucur dari arah dada Rinto. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati anak muda! Aku menembak tepat ke arah jantungmu kan? AHAHAHA! Dan selanjutnya.. KAU!" Ucap orang itu menunjukku.

BUAG!

Rinto melempar sebuah balok kayu dan batu kecil kepada orang itu.

"LARI! LARI RUI!" Ucap Rinto masih melempar batu-batu kecil itu. Aku lalu menarik Len dan Rin. Aku menyuruh mereka berlari.. Entah kenapa saat itu aku hanya terpaku seusai menyuruh mereka berlari.. Aku menatap sosok pembunuh itu yang sedang menghindari serangan seorang anak kecil. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak takut kepada orang itu. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan mendalam. Darah yang terus mengalir didadanya membuatku agak takut.

"Rinto!" Ucapku lalu mendekatinya. Rinto masih melempar batu-batu kecil. Ia lalu menengok kepadaku.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepatlah pergi!" Ucap Rinto lalu mendorongku. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu menatap kami tajam.

Gyut!

Rinto lalu menarik tanganku cepat. Kami lalu berlari menuju keluar hutan.. Berusaha untuk lari dari orang itu..

Sementara itu orang itu mengambil sebuah pistol berisi penuh dan menembakannya. Kami berdua terus berlari tidak peduli apapun… Suasana tegang masih terasa, bau anyir darah yang tidak kunjung hilang. Membuat kami cepat-cepat pergi dari hutan itu. Entah kenapa orang itu tidak mengejar kami.. Sungguh aneh kan?

-Di luar Hutan-

Kami berdua akhirnya keluar dari hutan itu. Nafas kami berdua sangatlah tidak teratur. Banyak sekali darah berada disekitar kami.. Bertebaran dimana-mana..

"Syukur-

BRUUK!

Aku melihat tiba-tiba Rinto ambruk. Aku langsung panik dan menggendong Rinto. Badan Rinto begitu dingin dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Entah kenapa rasanya air mataku mulai mengalir.. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Akupun membawa Rinto entah kemana dan semua orang mengerumuniku. Bukannya membantu! Mereka malah membuatku kesusahan! Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut honey blond diikat pony tail mengambil Rinto dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Perasaan khawatir terus menyelimutiku hingga sekarang. Aku sedang berada dalam mobil UGD yang sedang mengebut.

"Hey? Siapa namamu nak?" Ucap orang yang membawa Rinto. Aku lalu melihatnya.

"Namaku Rui.. Dan anak yang anda tolong tadi bernama Rinto." Kataku mulai menyeka air mataku. Pemuda itu lalu menatap seorang gadis yang berada di depan.

"Bisa kau percepat Konako-san?" Ucap pemuda itu memanggil gadis itu. Konako-san hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah Riu-sama~!" Kata Konako-san lalu menancap gas yang membuat kecepatannya bertambah hebat.

Aku menunduk dan membuat air mataku mengalir lagi..

CKIIIIIIIIIT!

"Yap! Kita sampai! LET'S GO!" Kata Konako-san lalu membawa Rinto menuju kedalam RS. Riu juga langsung masuk RS dan aku hanya mengekorinya.

-1 jam kemudian-

Gelisah, menangis, berjalan memutar didepan pintu.. Itulah yang kulakukan saat menunggu operasi Rinto. Kudengar jantung Rinto mengalami pendarahan parah hingga ia harus operasi. Sudah satu jam aku menunggu.. Apakah Riu-sama akan segera keluar?

Kreeek..

Aku langsung melihat seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu. Mukanya begitu pucat dan menunjukan ekspresi sedih. Auranya begitu redup dan terkesan dark.

Apa mungkin..

Rinto..

Rinto..

Sudah meninggal?

"Rinto selamat.. Hanya saja dia akan menjalani operasi selama 2 minggu ini.. Sebaiknya kau pulang." Ucap Riu lalu mengelus rambutku. Aku menghela napas dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Rinto berada. Kulihat Rinto terbaring lemas di kasurnya. Matanya masih menutup. Terlihat sebuah kantong darah dan alat bantu pernapasan untuknya. Aku lalu mencium dahinya dan pergi menuju rumahku untuk memberitahu Rin dkk.

* * *

***End Flash Back***

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Begitulah ceritanya.. Ri-Rin? Ka-Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata Gumiya bergetar melihat muka Rin yang sangat pucat. Len menengok dan melihat Rin. Len lalu memeluk Rin yang mulai menangis.

"Ini salahku." Ucap Rin menangis ehem dipelukan ehem Len. Len lalu mengelus kepala Rin dan melihat Gumiya yang menatap sedih Rin.

"Ini bukan salahmu kok Rin.. Hanya saja.. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis.." Ucap seseorang didekat pintu. Gumiya, Len dan Rin melihat seorang cross dressing berambut honey blond memandang sedih kami.

Zreeeet

Cross dressing itu lalu menutup pintu itu pelan.

"Rinto-kun.." Kata mereka tertegun melihat pemuda itu. Rinto hanya tersenyum pahit dan melihat mereka. Ia lalu mendekati mereka semua dan memeluk Gumiya yang langsung blushing.

"Hn… Akukan hanya ingin kalian bahagia~ Jadi kalian harusnya tidak sedih~" Ucap Rinto dengan nada perempuan dan mencium pipi Gumiya.

"He-Hentikan Rin-Rinto!" Ucap Gumiya blushing dan membuat Len agak terkekeh melihatnya.

**_"AAA! LENKA! JANGAN TARIK AKU!"_**

**_"AYOLAH MIKU! BANTU AKU!"_**

**_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"_**

ZRAAAT!

"Hai- GUMIYA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT RINTO KAU!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut honey blond panjang -Lenka- sambil menarik dua orang sejoli sejati.. Ehem.. Maksudnya itu Miku dan Kaito. Lenka langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Rinto dari Gumiya dan memandangnya sinis. Sementara Miku yang memakai pakaian mirip cowo dan Kaito yang memakai gaun biru tua ala Victorian dengan muka BAKAnya memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Rin dan Len.

Eh?

"WHAAT!" Ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan. Len langsung sweat drop melihatnya..

"Huwa~! Aku mau ikut Gumiya!" Ucap Rinto dengan puppy eyes.

"**T-I-D-A-K –B-O-L-E-H! Kau keluar saja!"** Kata Gumiya yang membuat Rinto nangis.

"Eh.. Kalian kaget juga melihat itu ya? Len? Rin?" Ucap Miku..

-TBC!-

Rani : Selesai.. Maaf pendek gan~ Dan saya minta review..

Rin : Catetan.. Bagi yang niat.. Oiya bales Ripiu~~!

* * *

Ichigo Mei-chan :

* * *

Hai.. Senpai..

Eeh.. ^^" Ma-Maaf..

Ah, Gumi 'kan temennya Len yang sekelas.. Jadinya.. Rani ganti jadi Gumiya karna inget Gumi udah ada.*Digebuk*

Mayu ntar juga jadi agak jahat kok!*Loh?*

Hihihi~ Thanks reviewnya.. Kalau anda mau~ RnR please!

* * *

Kyon KuroBlack:

* * *

Duh.. Kyon Kuro dan Black kok nemu sieh.. Wuah.. Jadi malu punya typo bnyk bgt… L

Mau ngebahas masa lalu Rinto, Rin dkk..~

Hen.. Dari kemaren-kemaren aku mikir dan tetep keep this chapter~ :D

Len : Eh! Aku ngeliat Rin lagi ganti~

Rin : BAAAAAAKAAAAA!*Ngelindes Len*

Ok, saya jadi ikut ngelatur~

Dan makasih Ripiunya.. Kalau anda mau RnR please~

* * *

Kawaiine kaori –gloria :

* * *

Hai~

Eh? Be-begitukah?

Hehehe emang sih?

Pacaran ma Kaito~ jadinya lupa ma Fic ini~(Miku : Whats! Adanya kamu yang lupa ma aku!)

Ga jadi diulang aja deh~ XD

Okey, thanks Ripiunya dan bila berminat RnR please!

* * *

You-Know-Who :

* * *

Eh, Rinto itu sakit jantung akut..

Hehehe.. Masa sih.. Jadi pengen bunuh diri nih!*Siapin tali tambang*\

IA : Eh… -_- Ada sih.. Mau tau?

Rani : Ok~~ Thanks RnRnya dan bila berminat RnR lagi ya!

* * *

Half-Human Girl :

* * *

Hiyay! Ide bagus! XD

Hehehe.. Tapi judulnya udah cocok blum?

Kalau nge flame diterima kok! J

Sip!

Makasih Ripiunya~ Kalo berminat RnR ya?

* * *

Shana-chan(Males nulis panjang-panjang) :

* * *

MAYU! NAMANA MAYU!

Hohoho! Pasti—KYAAA!*Dibawa sama Gakupo dan Gumiya*

Yosh! Aku bakalan semangat!

Thanks Review and keep RnR?

* * *

Legendary-GC:

* * *

Hai~

Wuahaha~ Ternyata typo selalu menghantui saya ya?

Ma-makasih.. Sip! Thanks udah nunggu!

Thanks for review and bila minat RnR please!

* * *

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' lupa password :

* * *

Hai~

Hore!*Tebar confetti*

Eh? Telat ripiu ga papa~ :D

Iya sudah dijawab kok lewat ripiu sebelumnya~

Hn.. Jadian ma Lenka atau Gumiya ya?

Rinto : Apa maksudmu sih!* Tendang Hi-chan*

Iya, judulna mau diganti~ Kira-kira nama judulna udah klop blum?

Rani : Biarkan Gumiya sengsara! WUAAHAHAHA!

Eh.. Iya juga~ Ga papa Bakom.. Asalkan jangan lupa ama air ma gayungnya ya~(Loh?)

Sip~ Senpai bakalan terus writing kok~

Thanks review and Review please?

* * *

Rani : Ok? Dua Fic siapa yang mau bales?

Rin + Len : Kami aja!

* * *

Ryu Kago :

* * *

Ryu~kun~~~ Welcome!

Sip! Sip!

Heheheheh.. Tapi aku juga suka pisang sih~

Em… Kayakna biasa aja*PLAK!*

Hooh.. Betull!

Thankks Reviewnya.. dan Review bila niat?

* * *

Org-tnp-nm-karakuri burst fans:

* * *

*Tebar bunga mayat(?)*

Ga papa kok!

Sip!

Thanks ya~ Review jika minat?

* * *

Christi Mashiro :

* * *

Hai~

Lah? Tanda-tanda apa nieh?

Sip!

Thanks RnRnya and Review bila minat~

* * *

Rani : So…. Udah selesai kan kita? Tinggal minta review sama readers?

Rin : Unn.. Tapi kok author agak ga semangat?

Rani : Ini karna internet lemot dan saya ga bisa ngeripiu fanfic orang…

Rin : Oh, ya.. Sudahlah.. Judulna udah klop blum? Trus RnR?

Len : RnR Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Because flame Len and the memories.**

**Summary :** Masa lalu antara mereka terbuka, hanya saja Rui tidak bisa menceritakannya karna tidak terlalu kuat mengenangnya. Sampai akhirnya kenangan itu terkuak oleh Gumiya yang me

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik tuhan dan Yamaha..Hehehe

**Pairing** : Rin X LenX Lui , Lenka X Rinto X Gumiya

**Warning **: Mengandung alur ga jelas, humor abal, -_- m.. Pergantian POV,

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

"Te-Tentu saja! Len 'kan ga bisa masak!" Ucap Rin tanpa menyadari Len yang sudah pundung di pojokan. 'Kenapa... Aku lagi yang kena!' Pikir Len sambil nangis-nangis. Miku yang melihat itu cuma sweat drop.  
**Kreek..**  
"Rinto-kun.." Ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu. Ternyata orang itu adalah gadis dengan rambut ungu lembut yang diikat dua ke depan. Rinto yang melihat itu langsung kaget dan memeluk Gumiya. Gumiya langsung tersenyum senang melihat Lenka yang menatapnya sinis. "Hari ini adalah pengecekan jantungmu.. Kau harus ke Rumah Sakit Yeosu sekarang.."  
"Wa-Wakarimashita.. Yu-Yukari-san.." Ucap Rinto lalu mempererat pelukannya pada Gumiya.  
"Besok jam 3 sore.." Ucap Yukari tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka. Rinto masih memeluk Gumiya erat.  
"A-aku takut..." Kata Rinto.  
"Baiklah lalu... Kau tidak boleh ikut kontes..." Ucap Gumiya tegas. Yang membuat Rinto tersenyum kecut.  
"Aku mau ikut!" Kata Rinto keras kepala.  
"Sekali tidak ya tidak!" Ucap Gumiya.  
"AKU MAU IKUT!" Ucap Rinto.  
"TIDAK BAIK BUAT JANTUNGMU! KELUAR SAJA!" Kata Gumiya.  
Terjadilah percikan antara Gumiya dan Rinto yang membuat Len, Rin dan Lenka sweat drop.  
"Tapi kenapa kita harus menyiapkan 10 masakan dalam 1 grup?" Ucap Rin yang membuat Gumiya menengok pelan.  
"Yah... Ini sudah rencana dari awal.. Kalian juga harus bikin enak biar juri kita tidak kecewa.." Kata Gumiya dengan wajah menakutkan.  
"EH? Memang jurinya siapa?" Ucap Miku kaget.  
"Lui Hibiki.. Yang tadi.. Dia itu punya kemampuan sebagai asisten dokter dan chef.." Kata Rinto sambil tersenyum pelan.  
"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak Len stress.  
**Glek!**  
"Le- Len..." Ucap Rin kaget dengan Len yang tiba-tiba teriak.  
"Jyah.. Oiya Len... Kamu harus hati-hati loh.. Lui itu... Kayaknya ngelirik Rin.." Ucap Gumiya yang membuat Len makin puyeng. "Dan.. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa dengan kabar ini"  
"Haaah... Bukannya tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat kaget mendengar berita ini.. -_- Kaito 'kan cuma mau makan es krim dan bikin es krim di rumahnya!" Ucap Miku sambil menarik syall Kaito. Kaito hanya tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan Miku yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.  
"Terang aja kaget kali! Masa kami disuruh bikin masakan yang berbeda-beda? Apa tidak gila? Mana minimal 10 lagi! Dan aku tidak punya Rinto yang bisa masak!" Ucap Rin terang-terangan di depan Len yang secara resmi sekali.. Mereka adalah pasangan untuk ikut perlombaan.  
**JLEB!**  
**JLEB!**  
**JLEB!**  
Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin yang menusuk hatinya langsung pundung dan sedikit merasa tidak berguna. 'TUH 'KAN! AKU KENA LAGI!' Guman Len dalam hati sambil menangis. Miku yang melihat Len hanya face palm sedangkan Rinto tersenyum jahat padanya.  
"Bagaimana kalau ku ajarkan 15 resep mudah? Nah! Biar kalian ikut sampai babak penyisihan nanti bersama kami~ Resep ini sangatlah mudah loh!" Ujar Rinto sambil tersenyum manis. Rinto juga membuka beberapa catatan yang datang entah darimana asalnya. Mendengar kata-kata Rinto, Len langsung mendekati Rinto secepat angin dengan mata puppy eyes tingkat dewa. Rinto yang melihat itu langsung menyeringai. "Ah.. Kau tertarik ya Len? Baiklah.. Aku minta nanti dirumahku kau pakai bikini.. Rin bisa 'kan bawakan bikini buat Len? Nanti biar Len yang pasang sendiri disana..." Kata Rinto dengan pandangan aneh pada Len. Dream or Not? Keheningan langsung melanda..  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
"AKU SETUJU!" Ucap Kaito, Rin dan Miku dengan semangatnya. Sementara sang korban hanya merinding hebat mendengarnya.  
"Aku juga akan bawa bikini 3 set yang warna dan modelnya beda-beda! Kaito juga harus ikut pake ya!" Kata Miku sambil menarik syall Kaito. Kedua korban kini merinding hebat sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk kabur.  
"Sayang sekali kalau kalian kabur.. Rin akan menjadi pasanganku dan Lenka dengan Len.. Kalau Kaito mungkin akan mendapatkan sambutan putus oleh Miku keesokannya.. Benar 'kan keduanya?" Kata Rinto seakan-akan sudah mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Rin dan Miku.  
"Benar!" Ucap Rin dan Miku menyetujuinya. Len dan Kaito langsung menghela napas dan menundukkan wajahnya.  
"Wakarimashita..." Ucap mereka lemah dengan tangisan kecil.

.

.

.

.  
"Bersiaplah~~~ Aku pergi duluan yah~ Gumiya-chan! Aku izin mau mengambil obat ya?" Kata Rinto dengan lembut sambil mencium bibir Gumiya yang membuat semuanya kaget.  
"Ba-baiklah.." Ujar Gumiya lemah tak berdaya dengan pujaan hatinya. Sementara itu Lenka menyumpah serapahi atas keberadaan Gumiya yang cross gender dan Rinto yang tiba-tiba jadi terlihat tertarik dengan Gumiya. Rinto yang mendapat persetujuaan dari Gumiya langsung pergi dan menuju keluar pintu.. Pupil Rinto mengecil melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.  
"Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan disini.. Lui?" Ucap Rinto kaget melihat Lui bersama dengan Yukari.  
"Ah, Rinto.. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Rin yang disana.." Kata Lui sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Aw... Pangeran dari mana kali ini?" Kata Rin antusias melihat wajah tampan Lui dengan mata berbinar-binar. Len yang mendengar perkataan Rin menjadi sangat kesal dan ingin memukul Lui.  
"Aw.. Dear.. Aku ini tinggal di Yeosu.. Dan nanti aku akan jadi juri kalian.." Ucap Lui sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
'_Oh so cool! He is my prince!_' Pikir Rin yang sangat-sangat tertarik pada Lui.  
'_Apa Rin tidak menyadari bahwa dia itu tidak tampan hah? Pujaan hati Rin adalah aku!_' Pikir Len sambil menarik Rin agar tidak memeluk Lui. Rin hanya kaget dan blushing.

"Kuberitahu ya!" Ujar Len tapi...  
**Ngekk!**  
"Hm... Sepertinya menarik.. Cowo sepertimu memang tampan! Siapa namamu?" Kata Yukari mencubit pipi Len dengan sangat sadar. Len langsung melihat Yukari dengan kaget bukan kepalang. '_Matanya indah... Rambutnya... Wajahnya... Benar-benar tipeku_!' Pikir Len dan sedikit ada rona wajah di wajahnya.  
"Dan? Bagaimana hubungan antara kau dan Rin?" Ucap Rinto sambil menepuk pundak Len dan Rin. "Heh.. Pasangan hidup lo yang mana si Len? Udah berapa cewe yang berhasil kau raih dalam setahun? Dan? Sekarang kau mau nyerah dari cewe yang bahkan kau tidak ijinkan aku untuk mendapatkannya?"  
"Len! Kau sangatlah tampan! Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kata Yukari dengan blushing.

.

.  
Apa perlu kita ralat apa yang terjadi barusan?  
"?" Teriak Len sambil blushing.  
**Krik... Krik...**  
'Demi jeruk... AKU GA BAKAL SERAHIIN LEN MA LUI!' Teriak Rin dalam hati sambil meluk Len dan Lui.  
"AKU GA BAKAL SERAHIN LEN ATAU LUI PADA KAMU!"

* * *

-TBC-Tubercalosis-

* * *

A/N : Nah... Beruntung Okaa-san tidur... Jadi Rani bisa apdet fic lagi.. Hihi! XD Dan doa


End file.
